


now I'm a believer

by Jin000



Series: what's been written [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin000/pseuds/Jin000
Summary: Yoongi doesn't believe in soulmates, but taehyung can be very persuasive.





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyung had looked forward to his twentieth birthday most of his life. He'd daydreamed and speculated about whose name would appear printed on his wrist. He'd played all those school yard games where you count letters, spin apples till the stem falls off, or play games of chance that children believe will tell them who their soulmate will be. His fantasies were always diverse because taehyung truly believed that his soulmate could be anyone at all and it wouldn't matter because he would love them with all his heart no matter what. Whether they were tall or short, rich or poor, beautiful or ugly, girl or boy none of that matter just that he knew they would be perfect for each other, and they'd love each other more than anyone else. 

He often waxed poetic about his unknown soulmate and when he did his younger brother jungkook never failed to make gagging noises and leave the room. “Hey you don't get to do that, you already know who your soulmate is and you're barely eighteen!” He shouted at jungkook’s back. “Lucky bastard” he grumbled under his breath. 

There had been quite a lot of drama when kim seokjin, the most popular guy in their high school, had showed up at their door not long after graduating with his sleeve rolled up and taehyung’s shy dorky brother’s name on his wrist. Although seokjin’s name hadn't yet appeared on jungkook everyone assumed it would, especially seeing how well they got on, no one could deny they had a special connection. 

Sometimes Taehyung was almost sick with envy of his little brother who hadn't had to do a thing to find his soulmate and got a good five years of extra time with him. He laid his head on his arms at their kitchen table, he only had a few days left before he turned twenty though, and he was so excited he was practically vibrating.

Many people didn't bother trying to find their soulmate. When all you had to go on was a name and it could be anyone in the world some people considered it a lost cause, and left it up to chance when or even if they would meet. Many people also dated for fun in the mean time before finding their soulmates. Kim taehyung was not one of those people. 

He had already decided he would spend the summer between graduation and the start of university to find his soulmate. He'd even saved up in case he needed to travel. All that was left was to hold out a few more days.  
_____

It was the afternoon of December 30th and taehyung stood looking down at his wrist breathlessly. He'd invited all his friends over as well for what he was calling his soulmate party instead of for his birthday. Seokjin was there with his arm casually draped over jungkook, and so was hoseok with his newly found girlfriend and a few more friends. They were all standing around him waiting as well. As he'd stood staring intensely at his wrist waiting for those words to appear a million thoughts were running through his mind. 

What if nothing came up? What if his wrist stayed blank forever? What if he was the only person in the world who didn't have a soulmate????

He was just about ready to start panicking when he blinked and the words were there, as if they'd always been there. Two little words now permanently burned into his skin and brain. 

Min Yoongi.

Taehyung looked up at his friend, but everyone else looked as blank as he felt. “Who the fuck is min yoongi?”


	2. Chapter 2

It's not that taehyung really believed his soulmate would be someone he already knew but it wasn't all that uncommon, just look at seokjin and his brother. It certainly would've made things easier. However taehyung was not someone to be put off by uncertainty, he was ready for this.

Fast forward 3 months and he'd still had no luck locating a min yoongi with kim taehyung tattooed onto their wrist. He'd even taken into account that they might be younger than him but he just couldn't find one with a reasonable age gap. It was almost time for him to start university and he was in the pits of despair. 

“How will I ever find them if I'm stuck in school for next fours years!” Taehyung wailed. He was lying on the floor of his room, complaining to an unsympathetic hoseok who had come over to help him pack. 

“Sorry kid but you gotta go to school, you're already all signed up for classes not to mention you're parents would kill you if you don't go” he said as he threw a few clothes at taehyung to add to his suitcases “anyways who knows maybe you'll meet your soulmate at university, I met mine there” he said with a wistful smile.

Taehyung continued to lay under the growing pile of clothes that were on top of him, doing nothing to put them away. “I'm going to the same school as you and I've been there lots of times, and I’ve never run into a min yoongi” he complained. Hoseok just threw another sweatshirt at his face. 

____

 

The first weeks of the semester went by in a whirlwind of moving in, orientations, making new friends and meeting old. Taehyung hardly had the time to dwell on the elusive name on his wrist. 

He'd gone for a double major in music (his choice) and computer science (his parents) which everyone thought was ridiculous, and which he was regretting at the moment as he seemed to be perpetually lost while looking for his numerous classes that were spread all across the campus. He was currently wandering near the music building calling his new roommate jimin to help him with directions. 

Jimin was trying to guide him to the cafeteria based on taehyung’s confusing descriptions of his location. 

“I don't see why you have to call me for directions” he grumbled “we've been here the same amount of time, you should know where to go by now–” 

“Yoongi-shi!” 

Taehyung’s head snapped up, completely forgetting about jimin on the phone. He spun around looking for the source of the voice, and saw a professor leaning out of the door to the music building with some papers in hand. As he watched a short boy who had been walking away from the building turned around. Taehyung caught sight of a set of sleepy eyes above a thick scarf and dark hair peeking out from a beanie. 

The short guy turned back towards the professor but he didn't get far because a moment later taehyung nearly crashed into him, talking a million miles an hour. 

“Yoongi? MIN YOONGI??? Is that your full name?” The other guy just stared at him looking slightly terrified before saying “uhhh yeah I'm... min yoongi” 

“Oh my god ohmygodohmygodohmygod can I– sorry I'm taehyung” he held out his hand but before yoongi could do anything he grabbed the shorter boy’s wrist “can I see your wrist?” Taehyung breathlessly pulled yoongi’s arm towards him but stopped when he saw that he was wearing a thick leather bracelet right over where his soulmate’s name should be written. 

“Oh” his fingers flutter nervously over the band “um- ah sorry to be so…” he finally looked up at the other boy's face and was taken aback to see a deep scowl, the once sleepy eyes now turned sharp. He dropped his arm taking a step back realizing how he'd just acted with a complete stranger. 

“Wow I'm really sorry about that it's just… my name is kim taehyung and I think you might be my soulmate?” He looked slightly apologetic yet couldn't keep a grin off his face. 

Yoongi’s eyes traveled up and down him lazily “huh, didn't think you'd be such a weirdo.” taehyung gulped nervously and yoongi continued “well kim taehyung-sshi, I’m sorry but you've got the wrong guy.” Taehyung felt his heart sinking, how could there be such huge coincidence?

“Your name may be here” he held up the wrist with the leather strap “but I don't believe in soulmates.” 

____

Taehyung felt like his world was crumbling around him. It was like the floor had fallen out from under him. In fact his legs did go weak and next thing he knew he was sitting on the ground. Still not able to take in the situation properly. 

“I… I don’t understand”

He tried to stand again on shaky legs. He looked down at his own arm “but it says- it says right here ‘min yoongi’ and you’re him… you are- min yoongi right?” 

Yoongi sighed “yeah that’s my name but-” taehyung lurched forward and grabbed the boy’s wrist again, fumbling with the bracelet “And it says kim taehyung here right? Lemme just- I just wanna see-” but yoongi yanked his arm away from taehyung, he was breathing slightly hard and looked pretty ticked off. Taehyung had no idea how someone who looked so soft just a moment ago could become so scary in a matter of seconds, but it was enough for him to lower his head in apology again. 

He had to muster some courage for his next sentence trying very hard to sound mature and calm and keep the tremble out of his voice “but if I have your name and you have mine then we’re soulmates those are the rules!” he couldn’t believe he had to explain this, what happened to love at first sight? Shouldn’t this yoongi guy have felt their connections? How could he not understand that they were born to love each other? 

Yoongi opened his mouth to respond, when they both heard an uncomfortable throat clearing “uhm yes well yoongi-sshi I just wanted to give you a few notes on grading before you left, I’ll uh… I’ll let you talk to your friend.” The professor from before handed yoongi a sheaf of papers looking profoundly uncomfortable, and headed back into the building. 

“No no sorry about that professor, I don’t actually know him, and I’d like to talk to you about my thesis actually” and with that yoongi brushed past taehyung and followed the professor into the music building.

Taehyung stood there in a daze, until he heard a tinny voice. It was jimin who he’d never ended his call with “tae? Tae?? What’s going on, what’s wrong??” 

“Jiminnnn” Taehyung cried into the phone “jimin my life is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't particularly know where I'm going with this but I just like the idea of tae basically annoying yoongi into loving him, and idk if this is at all original but I wanted try my own take at a soulmate au with a twist


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyung goes home that evening and cries. He cried while complaining to jimin. 

“And- and then he s-said h-h-he d-doesn't believe in soulmaaaates” he wailed burying his face in jimin’s sweater. Jimin kept patting him and making sympathetic noises. 

Jimin has no idea how they ended up this close in just a few weeks. But taehyung wasn't the kind of person you could keep at a distance. Jimin is usually a little more on the shy side, he's cautious and doesn't make friends that easily but taehyung never gave him a choice. He'd bounced into the dorm and started treating jimin like his best friend from day one. He doesn't think he's met anyone as innocent and naive as taehyung while still being mischievous enough to make jimin wonder if he's actually the devil incarnate. Since they've become roommates jimin hasn't known peace for a moment but he wouldn't have it any other way. There was just something magnetic about taehyung, no matter how annoying or strange he got he remained absolutely lovable. 

“Hey hey don't worry about it, maybe the guy was just having a bad day so he was a little rude. I'm sure he’ll come around.” 

“Noo you don't unders-s-stand, he wasn't even that r-rude he just doesn't c-care. He didn't even care that I'm his s-soulmate, didn't even want talk t-to me.” 

Jimin grimaced, it was an unusual situation. He'd heard of plenty of soulmateships that had a rocky start but people usually at least gave the other person a chance. They were at least curious. As taehyung continued to sniffle jimin became increasingly indignant. Who was this min yoongi guy to treat taehyung like that! To ruin something taehyung had been so excited for, something that would've made his boxy grin a permanent fixture on his face. He was just about ready to go fight min yoongi right now. 

“Tae-tae I know this sucks but I've never met anyone as lovable and charming as you, I promise once he gets to know you he’ll have to love you.”

Taehyung sniffled “y-you think so?”

“Yeah I do. All we have to do now is track this idiot down.”

_____________

The next day it turned out it wasn't that hard to find yoongi again. In his morning music class taehyung got his marked composition exercise back with a ninety-two percent, feeling pleased he checked the comments and was quite shocked to see the TA had signed as ‘min yoongi.’

He frantically checked his syllabus for office hours or contact information, and there it was, yoongi was listed as a teaching assistant and had office hours, a school email, and phone number there. Taehyung could have kicked himself for not bothering to actually read the syllabus. He made a mental note to go over all future syllabi carefully, who knew what kind of valuable information they could contain. 

After class taehyung headed over to the TA’s office, his assignment in hand in case he needed an excuse for being there. 

When got there the door was ajar so he knocked lightly on the door frame. 

He heard a ‘come in’ grunt from inside. He licked his lips and pushed the door open “Hi I um had a question about my assignment.” 

Yoongi looked up, a frown flickered across his face, but then it went back to an unenthused mask. “Sure, what is it?”

Taehyung is a little disappointed that there's not more of a reaction from yoongi. Nevertheless he sits down across from the other boy and takes out his assignment and giving him a tentative smile. Honestly he has no questions about it but he pushes forward anyways “yeah uh I know I got a good grade but what could I have done to make this better?” 

Yoongi scoots forward to look at the paper, and taehyung takes the opportunity to observe him while his attention was focused elsewhere. Yoongi is small and slim, he's pale and his skin looks incredibly soft, and his mouth is currently making the most adorable pout while he thinks. Taehyung's eyes travel to yoongi’s hands which seem to contrast his soft babyish appearance with calluses and visible veins. Taehyung suddenly realizes Yoongi was talking to him. He tries to focus on his advice. 

“...other than that there's not much else to fix.” 

“O-ok thanks” taehyung hasn't processed a word he said, he was too busy appreciating yoongi’s low voice, it was incredibly soothing. He looked up and met yoongi’s eye’s which were hooded and looked disinterested. Taehyung knew he was supposed to pack up and leave now so he took a deep breath.

“Before I go, I just… I just wanted to say sorry… y’know about- um about last time, it was really rude of me!” He was having hard time meeting yoongi’s hard eyes. “And ah I understand if you don't like me” oh god why did he suddenly feel like crying “but at least let me buy you a coffee… to- to make up for my rudeness?” 

He got the last bit out in a rush before his voice could go wobbly, he wanted to check yoongi’s expression but he kept his head bent so he wouldn't look like so much of a weepy baby. There was a beat of silence.

Yoongi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “sorry kid, but I'm really not interested.”

Taehyung could feel a few tears slip down cheek. He quickly brushed them away but there were more to replaces those in no time. He'd never felt so humiliated and devastated at the same time. 

“please” he knew this was probably the most pathetic thing he'd ever done in his life but he opened his mouth anyways and whispered “please, I'll do anything, can't you just give me a chance?” 

He'd known this day would come, but he'd hoped it would be easier. Yoongi was not a bad person, he'd just decided from a young age that he didn't believe in soulmates and at the moment he didn't have time for one either. However only the worst person in the world could look into that kid’s huge teary eyes and say no, and Yoongi was not a bad person. He put his head down on the desk. 

“Ok.”

His voice was muffled but taehyung heard him loud and clear. He looked up his eyes shining “really?” Taehyung was grinning ear to ear now “there's this really cool new cafe a little off campus we could meet up the-”

Yoongi cut him off obviously not done speaking “I'm not looking for a relationship and I don't want to go on a date with you, the fact that my name is on your wrist means nothing to me, but ok. You can bring coffee to my office tomorrow morning.” 

Taehyung wasn't sure how to react. It's not exactly the romantic date he'd hoped for, in fact it sounded a lot like rejection with a bit of pity, but at least it gave him an excuse to see the grumpy TA again so he wiped at his tears and forced a smile “right. Yeah you're probably pretty busy” he tries for a light hearted tone but doesn't quite make it “I'll see you tomorrow hyung!”

He leaves the office quickly and misses the startled look Yoongi gives him at the familiar term. 

Yoongi watches taehyung go with a distinctly uneasy feeling in his stomach. He really really had no time for this kid and yet he'd gone ahead and given him hope. He could only admit it to himself now with the other boy gone but taehyung had already been pretty - possibly the prettiest boy he'd ever seen - but taehyung with tears clinging to his eyelashes was something else, his mind had gone blank for a second and he'd given in without meaning to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa I didn't know where to cut this chapter, but I've got a good chunk of the next one written so it shouldn't be long before I can update again


	4. Chapter 4

When taehyung let himself back into the dorm jimin came up to him “how did it go, you saw your soulmate again right?” 

“Yeah.” It was a really half hearted ‘yeah’ but jimin didn't want to jump to any conclusions. 

“And?”

“And nothing, he made it pretty clear he wants nothing to do with me… but...” 

“But??” 

“Well he is going to let me bring him a coffee tomorrow....” 

Jimin frowned “wait what? He's going to let you bring him a coffee??” Jimin was slowly getting more and more worked up “what kind of asshole!”

Taehyung sat down miserably on their couch “I would have pushed for more but I started crying and got too embarrassed” he put his head in his hands.

“Aw tae-tae”Jimin put his arm around his roommates shoulders.

Taehyung’a voice was muffled as it came through his fingers “I just- I wish I was brave enough to ask to see my name y’know? I just want to see my name on someone else…” 

“Taehyung what the hell?” Jimin suddenly jumped up “you mean you haven't actually seen the name on his wrist?” 

“N-no he he was wearing a bracelet or something, I wanted to ask him but- ” 

Jimin threw his arm in the air “how do you even know this guys is your soulmate and not some asshole who's just taking advantage of you? Your real soulmate could still be out there!”

Taehyung looked up with wide eyes his mouth slightly agape “Do you think so? There's not that many people named min yoongi how could there be such a huge coincidence?” 

“There's only one way to find out, we’ll have to get a look at his arm, make sure your name is really there.” Jimin patted taehyung on the back “I’ll come with you tomorrow, for moral support” and to make sure min yoongi couldn't take advantage of a desperate taehyung, he added silently to himself. 

That night taehyung lay in bed feeling conflicted. Although at first he'd kind of hoped maybe jimin was right and this whole thing was a huge misunderstanding he now realized he hoped it wasn't. He didn't want to go back to searching. Just because this yoongi didn't believe in soulmates didn't mean taehyung couldn't convince him. Afterall he's been told that his puppy eyes are impossible to resist. 

Besides from what he'd seen of min yoongi, a boy in a beanie with sleepy eyes, he was pretty cute - despite his sharp tongue.   
_____________

Yoongi sat at his desk not really listening to namjoon ramble beside him. Instead he was listening to the footsteps outside his door. He gave a little start every time they got close expecting taehyung to arrive any moment. Where was the kid? He had purposely not made himself coffee that morning since taehyung was supposedly bringing some, and his mood had become blacker the longer he had to wait. His class would be starting in fifteen minutes… had the kid already given up? Or maybe forgotten about him? 

“Hey are you ok?” Namjoon interrupted his reverie “you keep looking at the door, are you expecting someone?” 

Yoongi cleared his throat “no I-” 

The door burst open and Yoongi nearly fell out of his chair. Taehyung stood there breathless, his hair in disarray presumably from running. “S-sorry I'm late I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked so it took me a long time to decide on an order…”

Taehyung's eyes flicked nervously to namjoon “a-anyways here's your coffee and I'm sorry about- um about before.” taehyung set the drink down on the desk and took a step back. Yoongi muttered a thanks his heart still pumping from the scare caused by taehyung's dramatic entrance. He scooted forward and took a sip, it was sweet, a little too sweet but he drank it anyway, coffee was coffee. 

When he looked back up taehyung was still standing there looking unsure of himself. “Was there something else you wanted?” Yoongi said raising an eyebrow. He knew he was being a little mean but he just wanted this whole thing over with after his little slip up yesterday.

“Um… well I was wondering- that is if you don't mind- I’d like…” 

“We need to see your wrist.” 

Yoongi hadn't even noticed the other boy behind taehyung, so when jimin stepped out to stand protectively in front of taehyung, Yoongi moved back in surprise. 

The boy was short maybe even shorter than Yoongi, but he looked strong and something about his possessive stance rubbed Yoongi the wrong way and he answered automatically “you don't need to see shit” he stated standing up “it makes no difference what it says because I don-”

He was cut short when jimin slammed him against the wall. “I don't care what you believe. Taehyung needs to see it, because if his name isn't really there he can move on and forget about you forever” jimin punctuated the statement by pushing away slightly. Yoongi’s gut twisted at those words and when jimin raised his hand he flinched but jimin just grabbed his arm and snapped open the buttons that were keeping the cuff closed. When jimin saw the writing on yoongi’s wrist he let go of it with a disappointed sigh, then he pointed his finger in yoongi’s face and said “I swear to god if you hurt him…”

He walked back to taehyung and grabbed him by the hand. “Sorry tae-tae guess I was wrong, looks like you're stuck with this guy after all”

Taehyung allowed jimin to lead him out of the office rather awestruck at the scene he'd just witnessed, but not before throwing a lingering look over his shoulder where he could clearly ‘kim taehyung’ standing out starkly against the other boy’s pale skin.

____________

Yoongi was still frozen standing against the wall. Namjoon’s hushed “whoa” snapped him out of it and he slowly bent to pick up his cuff. He'd worn it for so long the skin underneath was even lighter than the rest of him, if that was even possible. 

“Damn hyung what did you do to piss that guy off so much?” 

“Nothing, I've never seen him before in my life. Apparently he thinks he's that kid’s guardian or something” he scoffed.

“‘That kid,’ you mean taehyung? Your soulmate? Who you neglected to tell me about??” 

“You already know my take on soulmates so there's was nothing to tell.” Yoongi replied as he struggled to snap his cuff back into place. 

“Anyways, your soulmate’s friend is hot.” Namjoon continued on as if Yoongi hadn't spoken. “Don't you think he was hot? did you see his thighs?” Namjoon was in full ramble mode again so Yoongi didn't bother to interrupt him to say he was a little busy being slammed against the wall to check if his attacker was hot or not. “At first I thought he was cute because he was so tiny but then he flexed and oh my god if that's not the hottest thing I've ever seen, and his face went from angel to demon in like 1 second, either way he's too hot to be human...” 

“Listen I'm gonna be late for class, I'll see you in the studio namjoon.” Yoongi still had no idea what to make of the situation, especially that last look taehyung gave him, he gathered his school stuff even if he couldn't gather his thoughts. 

“Wait but what are you going to do about your soulmate?” Yoongi didn't want to deal with this so he said nothing as he swung his backpack on. “He seemed pretty nice, real cute too even if he can't talk properly,” namjoon chuckled when he remembered taehyung tripping over his words “he might be good for you” he called after Yoongi who was heading out without replying. Was that a blush namjoon had seen before the door slammed?

“I think you should at least give him a chance” namjoon muttered to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I didn't know where to cut it, hopefully this isn't an awkward place. Feel free to leave any criticism in the comments, I'm always open to improving!


	5. Chapter 5

Namjoon and Yoongi were holed up in yoongi’s studio to work on a new track. Before they could start namjoon grabbed yoongi’s arm “hyung you'll never believe who I saw today!” Yoongi just waited because he knew namjoon didn't really need prompting.

“I went to meet hoseok at the dance studio, I wanted him to feature on one of our tracks, and guess who I saw?” 

Yoongi leaned back in his chair “I'm not going to guess namjoon-ah just tell me”

Namjoon leaned forward “the hot guy who beat your ass earlier”

Yoongi looked extremely offended “No one ‘beat my ass’ I wasn't expecting him to come at me like that!”

But namjoon waved him off snickering “turns out he's a dance major too, hoseok knows him, and let me tell you something, he looks even hotter when he's dancing, even though I thought that was impo-”

“You know what I don't need to hear this” Yoongi said putting his headphones on.

Namjoon jumped up to stop him “wait wait you're going to miss the best part, thing is, his name is park jimin.” Namjoon stuck his arm in front of yoongi’s face and let that sink in for minute.

Yoongi leaned back and groaned “great my one reliable friend has gone soulmate crazy and for someone who assaulted me no less.”

“Relax hyung I'm not going to lose my head over it, but hoseok is going to introduce us properly tomorrow!”

Yoongi just made a face “are we going to work on this track or not?”

“Yeah, yeah” and they did work even if namjoon couldn't keep a dimpled smile off his face the whole time.

__________

Jimin burst into their room the next evening while taehyung was slaving over some programming homework.

“Tae, Tae you'll never believe it! Hoseok hyung invited me out to lunch–”

Taehyung didn't even look up from his computer and just said “congratulations” in a monotone voice.

“And guess who I met there!”

“I dunno Beyoncé?” His voice still disinterested.

“Haha no. Remember that guy who was with your rude soulmate?”

“You mean the one who was giving you heart eyes the entire time?”

“Yeah! Wait what? He was giving me what eyes?” jimin smacked his head “of course he was. Well I didn't see that part but yeah him, guess what his name is”

Taehyung groaned “jimin do you have any idea how much homework I have? Please just get to the point.”

“Ok ok I'll give you hint” jimin said smugly and rolled up his sleeves.

“Jimin I don't- oh _OH_ , oh my god” taehyung leapt over to jimin and had him in a bone crushing hug in no time “you found your kim namjoon! and it's all thanks to meee”

“What are you talking about, I went there on my own and saved your stuttering ass-”

Taehyung abruptly let jimin go and he ended up in a pile on the floor “ungrateful.”

He collapsed back into his computer chair and laid his head on his arms “speaking of which I haven't had time to talk to Yoongi hyung again, and I wouldn't even know what to say if I did”

Jimin sat up and laid his head against taehyung's thigh “I don't envy you tae, but I can help you see him again,” jimin gave his knee a comforting pat “namjoon hyung is a philosophy major but he works with Yoongi in his studio all the time,” jimin got a dopey smile on his face when he talked about namjoon “he said he'd show me sometime, so I can bring you along then. As for what you're going to say to him, that's your problem.” He grinned up at taehyung and then rolled over and scampered away before taehyung could kick him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, but I just thought it was good place to pause. Next one will be up really soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Yoongi sat alone in his studio, everything just the way he liked it for composing and yet he couldn't seem to concentrate. No matter how he fiddled with the track he was working on it still felt incomplete. He sighed and made a note to discuss adding some vocals with namjoon. They'd have to find someone. Between the three of them - namjoon, hoseok, and himself - namjoon was probably the best at singing which meant nothing since namjoon was objectively terrible.

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. He'd been there for an hour and got virtually nothing done. He didn't want to admit it but his last encounter with Taehyung was bothering him. The kid had said barely two words before everything got crazy. And then left without giving any indication whether he intended to try and see Yoongi again.

Yoongi told himself he was just on edge because he had no idea when or even if Taehyung would pop up again. Had the kid given up finally? Guilt pricked at him, he worried that he'd been unnecessarily harsh. But it was better this way. Right?

His reverie was interrupted with the arrival of namjoon. Who was dragging jimin by the hand. Both of their faces were dusted a pleased shade of pink, and namjoon was _giggling_? The only time he'd ever heard the other rapper giggle was when he was drunk. But Yoongi supposed getting caught up in this soulmate rubbish was like getting drunk - you lost all reason, made bad decisions, and made a fool of yourself in general.

When jimin made eye contact with yop go he had the decency to look apologetic “um hey… hyung,” he gave a sheepish little wave “sorry about before, we kind of got off on the wrong foot, I might have gotten a little carried away.” Yoongi wasn't one to hold grudges, he was too straightforward for that, so he just waved vaguely at jimin mumbling something like “don't worry about it.”

Besides getting into a fight with namjoon’s soulmate would be the same as getting into a fight with namjoon and he didn't want to lose his friendship. He was already turning back to his monitor saying “namjoon-ah I was thinking we need some vocal backing in this part what do-”

Jimin cleared his throat “speaking of getting off on the wrong foot…” he looked towards namjoon. _Ugh_ Yoongi thought _they're already finishing each other's sentences._ But namjoon just looked to the door and made a come in gesture “it's ok tae come on.”

Oh no. No nononono but yoongi's internal denial didn't stop taehyung from peaking around the door and stepping into the tiny studio. He had the stupidest grin on his face, Yoongi thought, it was abnormal just like everything else about taehyung, it was almost rectangular and it was also really really adorable. _Fuck_.

Yoongi carefully schooled his face into a blank expression and just turned away. He actually had no idea what to do but didn't feel like sharing his panic with the rest of them.

“Uhm… I know I must have seemed like a really weird guy up till now,” taehyung was trying to sound casual but the slight wobble in his voice betrayed his nervousness, but he pressed on “anyways, I think we should start over, pretend none of that stuff happened before.” Yoongi's back was still to taehyung so he had no idea what kind of expression he was wearing but he imagined the ridiculous grin had faded from his face and he felt a pang.

“So I'll introduce myself now. Hi, I'm taehyung!” Yoongi was painfully aware that he was making the situation weird by keeping his back turned but it was too late now wasn't it? He ended up turning around because it was too much to feel the weight of everyone's eyes on his back. He didn't say anything though, just looked at taehyung.

“Y-yeah I'm t-taehyung,” it seemed the younger boy had lost some confidence with yoongi’s inscrutable gaze on him, but did his best to recover “and I'm from Daegu, I'm doing a double major in computer science and music and uh- I like puppies and... strawberries! And music- obviously and- and I” he took a quick breath “and I'd like to be you're friend.” Taehyung abruptly sat down on the couch after this.

Yoongi had no idea what do with this declaration but he felt everyone's eyes on him like lasers and he knew his face was probably becoming redder by the second, _damn his pale skin_. The memory of jimin pointing threateningly at his face was also quite fresh so he nodded curtly and then turned around again saying “so namjoon-ah what do you think of adding vocals here?”

After that taehyung was fairly quiet, he and jimin mostly watching namjoon and Yoongi work, and Yoongi was able to go back to studiously ignoring taehyung.

As the evening wore on some of the tension ebbed away as jimin, namjoon, and taehyung chatted more freely. Even Yoongi participated, although he never actually responded to or addressed taehyung directly. He'd already made the kid cry once and wasn't keen on a repeat, it was better to just maintain a distance like this.

It was fairly late when they decided to wrap up and taehyung and jimin were both lying sleepily on the couch whispering together. Yoongi frowned at them.

“Alright hyung I'll ask around for singers who might want to record with us” namjoon said with a yawn.

“Oh!” Jimin suddenly sat up. “Why didn't I think of this before? Tae-tae can sing!”

Yoongi and namjoon both looked at taehyung who was slightly hidden behind jimin, however the pink tips of his ear were still visible “jimin!” Everyone heard the stage whisper, then he peeked out from behind jimin with what seemed to be his signature goofy grin “yeah I wasn't gonna say it but, I'm pretty good”

Yoongi almost laughed, he'd expected false humility at least, but the kid must be good to have that much confidence. Namjoon asked him to sing something for them. Unexpectedly taehyung started to sing a children's song, however it was set to the tune of a pop song, and somehow he made it work. His voice was deep to start with, and it came out rich and smooth but at the same time he had no trouble hitting the higher notes. 

Namjoon clapped his hands “that's was great! Why don't you come into the studio on the weekend so we can do some test recording”

Yoongi pulled namjoon aside as everyone was leaving the studio "why would you do that? You know I didn't want to get involved with the kid!" 

"Hyung, this isn't about you and him, we need someone to sing and if taehyung can do it why not?" Namjoon had on his best I'm Being Reasonable And You're Not face.

Yoongi countered with his impassively stubborn face. "I don't think it's a good idea, what if he gets his hopes up? He's just going to end up getting disappointed or hurt."

namjoon sighed "fine. If you can find someone else before Saturday I'll tell jimin that we don't need taehyung after all. But it if you can't then taehyung is going to be here for recording and you need to suck it up and be nice to him ok?"

Yoongi didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to deal with the back flips his stomach was doing when he considered the prospect of seeing taehyung regularly - despite his efforts towards the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter ><


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday came around and although he had met with several singers from the music department no one really fit the song. Now that he'd heard taehyung, no one else seemed to measure up.

Originally yoongi's plan had been to rebuff taehyung solidly and then never talk to him again, neatly sidestepping the whole soulmate issue. But things had managed to get a lot more complicated.

Taehyung was supposed to arrive in less than ten minutes and namjoon still wasn't there yet. If taehyung got there before namjoon then yoongi would be alone with taehyung, and he'd be forced to talk to him and that would definitely be a disaster.

He considered just leaving and coming back later when he was sure namjoon would be there too. Taehyung could just wait if he got there in the meantime. In fact that was an amazing idea, he could go get coffee and come back.

He wrenched the door open... and nearly fell down, letting out a sound he wasn't proud of. Taehyung was standing there with his fist raised obviously about to knock.

“Sorry, did I scare you hyung?”

“No absolutely not” He'd managed to recover and bring up his usual unimpressed expression.

“Oh because you sounded like you were sca–”

“I wasn't scared, you just… you surprised me is all.” He replied stiffly. Escape was out of the question now and his worst case scenario was already off to a great (terrible) start. He turned almost robotically and headed back to his chair at the desk. Then gestured awkwardly for taehyung to sit on the sofa. Taehyung sat without further comment with his hands in between his knees. He didn't seem to know what to say so yoongi cleared his throat.

“Uh” wow very eloquent “we’re just waiting for namjoon and then we can start with practice and then recording.”

Taehyung nodded, then tilted his head to the side frowning “but weren't you just on your way out? Was there somewhere you needed to go...”

“Oh a-actually I was going to get coffee.”  
Why the hell was he stuttering in front of this kid?

Taehyung immediately brightened up “why don't we go get it together hyung, we can get some for namjoonie hyung and jiminie too!”

“Ugh jimin is coming?” He hadn't meant to sound annoyed but it slipped out. The kid was clearly a sweetheart but every time he was around he was all over namjoon, monopolizing all his attention, and that aggravated yoongi no end.

“Sh-should I tell him not to?” taehyung asked nervously, obviously worried that he was already in trouble not 30 seconds after meeting yoongi.

Yoongi just waved his hand to show that it was fine “I didn't mean it like that,” he said as he got up from his chair for the second time “if namjoon wants him here then who am I to stand in the way of true love?” He added acidly.

“Heh yeah they are pretty in love.” Taehyung said as he turned away but not before Yoongi caught a hurt expression on the other boy's face. He sighed. He hadn't even been thinking about taehyung's situation when he said that. This is why it was a bad idea for him to be around taehyung, he knew he could be blunt, and it was only a matter of time before he said something mean and made the kid cry again. He decided to just keep his mouth shut while they were together.

As they walked towards the small coffee shop down the street from yoongi’s studio the silence stretched out. Yoongi was clearly not interested in starting a conversation but taehyung felt this was his only chance to try and have a somewhat normal conversation with Yoongi and, hopefully, takes some steps towards being friends.

“So uh how long have you known namjoon hyung?”

Yoongi looked up at from the side, and for a second taehyung thought he was just going to ignore him, but instead he said “a few years, we’re both into the underground rap scene so we became friends through that.”

“Whoah underground rap? That's so cool! I thought you only wrote music”

Yoongi gave him a disbelieving stare “who… who did you think was rapping in the track we were working on the other day?”

“Uhhhh… well when you say it like that it's obvious!” Taehyung pouted, he had gone pink in the face and Yoongi averted his gaze because it was kind of cute and he didn't need those kind of thoughts right now. “But if that was you and namjoon hyung you guys sounded so cool! Almost too cool, namjoon hyung is such a nerd in real life I never thought he could rap.” taehyung snickered.

Yoongi let out a snort before he could stop himself, he snuck a glance at taehyung and he had his signature boxy grin directed at him. It was adorable. Fuck. He looked away again quickly.

“He uh–” Yoongi cleared his throat “namjoon actually started off writing poetry but his sense of rhythm and words were so good it was easy to make it into a rap”

“What about you?”

Yoongi was suddenly wary “What about me?” He didn't mind talking about namjoon but–

“How did you get into music and rapping?”

“It's… it's a long story” Yoongi said looking down. He was aware that he was avoiding the question but the answer would be involved and the last person he wanted to get further involved with was the boy beside him.

Taehyung looked a little put out as they got in line but he perked up again “I know you're not going to ask about me so I'll just tell you, I learned to play the saxophone in school and I'm like super good at it and obviously I can sing so my grandmother encouraged me to do music, and that was definitely the right choice since I was able to meet you!” Taehyung grinned and poked his shoulder.

Yoongi cringed at taehyung's last words, he could feel himself blushing at how cheesy that sounded. He wanted to tell him that he shouldn't be so sure about that, that it was only a matter of time before he would regret meeting yoongi, but luckily he was saved from having to think of a reply as their turn to order came up.

He was about to order americanos for everyone but taehyung asked for a strawberry smoothie instead. Yoongi remembers taehyung telling him that he loved strawberries… why would he remember that?? He doesn't want to know these kinds of things about taehyung, the same way you shouldn't name a wild animal because you'll get attached. More importantly he didn't want taehyung getting attached to him.

__________

When they got back to the studio jimin and namjoon were there. As everyone was sitting down Yoongi caught taehyung and jimin exchange a significant look and he realized they must have planned this ahead of time, that jimin and namjoon had probably been late on purpose.

He just shook his head in disbelief, as if they thought that being forced to spend 5 minutes alone with taehyung would have Yoongi falling head over heals for him. He knew where he stood, and he knew he did not want or need a soulmate. Taehyung was a cute kid and didn't deserve to be led on and encouraged when it could only lead to disappointment.

When taehyung finally started recording Yoongi could have cried. His voice was husky and multilayered and slipped so smoothly into the track it was like was it supposed to be there all along. It added that dimension he'd felt was lacking in not only this song but a lot of his other work.

Namjoon kept making appreciative noises beside him and throwing taehyung thumbs ups. “Ahh hyung isn't he perfect? Not as perfect as you of course.” The second part was said in jimin’s direction. Jimin for his part was literally glowing with pride more at taehyung's success than from any of namjoon’s cheesy compliments.

Yoongi hated to admit it but there was no way he could let a voice like taehyung’s go, and neither could namjoon. He had a feeling that they'd be spending a lot of time together in the future. For work only, he reasoned, there’d be no reason to see each other outside of recording and classes. He would keep it strictly professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually written a little ahead this time so the next chapter should be up fairly soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Technically yoongi lived on his own in an apartment, but he hardly got to spend any time by himself in it. Reason being namjoon and hoseok were there constantly. They shared a dorm room themselves but they seemed to vastly prefer yoongi’s cozy apartment. They were over so often that he'd finally just made them their own set of keys because he couldn't be bothered to let them in every time. He was pretty sure they even hung out there when he wasn't home.

Now when they came over jimin was always tagging along with namjoon and taehyung had somehow decided he could tag along with jimin. The first time taehyung had showed up at his house Yoongi had frowned at him and said “I don't remember inviting you.”

Taehyung looked a little hurt but that only lasted for a split second before he swept past Yoongi sighing dramatically “hyung, jimin and hoseokie hyung are like my only friends and they're always here.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes. Taehyung was a friend making machine, he knew 90% of the people on campus. Just yesterday he'd seen taehyung go into the bathroom during a class break and come out again with a new friend. If anything Yoongi was the one with only two friends.

But he didn't say any of this because Taehyung was already gone. Yoongi followed him to find the boy rummaging in his fridge, he raised an eyebrow disapprovingly at how the kid seemed to think this was his house. But taehyung was oblivious, and soon emerged from the fridge triumphantly holding a box of strawberries.

“Ahh hyung, how did you know these are my favourite!” He grins at Yoongi around the strawberry that already in his mouth.

“I didn't buy those–” but taehyung has already made off with the strawberries to join the others in the living room “...for you.” He's left standing in the kitchen by himself like an idiot. He knew the kid was shameless but somehow in a matter of seconds he'd managed to completely fluster Yoongi, in his own home of all places.

He huffed and re-entered the living room just in time for everyone to erupt in laughter at something (ridiculous no doubt) that taehyung had said.

__________

Taehyung usually only comes when jimin is there, so when Yoongi opened his front door to knocking, taehyung is the last person he's expecting to see. He tries to close the door but taehyung is quick and he's got his foot between the door and the jamb.

“Hyung wait!”

“I didn't invite you.”

“You never invite me.”

“You should have at least asked.”

“How? I don't have your number or anything.”

Yoongi still hasn't budged.

“Please hyung, I forgot my keys so I'm locked out of my room till jimin is done with dance practice, can't I just wait here for a bit?” He puts on his best begging face with the big eyes and the pouted lips.

Yoongi groans and lets the door swing open. Then turns to make his way back into the apartment “only until jimin gets back” he warns without looking back.

Taehyung grins and catches Yoongi up in a tight back hug “thanks hyung you're the best” his deep voice vibrates against yoongi’s back, then he's gone, scampering off to raid the fridge as usual. Yoongi just stands there for a minute his face flushed, trying to calm his out of control heartbeat. This was a bad idea, why hadn't he just kicked the kid’s foot out of the way and locked the door? Taehyung could very well have waited anywhere on campus or even gone to see jimin at dance practice. Why was he so goddamn soft for this dumb kid?

He retreats to his room until it's time for taehyung to leave, but he’s making a godawful racket out there. Each bump and crash makes yoongi cringe, and he swore he could hear taehyung talking to himself. What in the world was that kid doing? And why did he feel like he'd just let a giant untrained puppy loose in his apartment. He groaned at a particularly loud crash and sat up in bed. He figured he'd better do something before taehyung destroyed everything he owned.

What he found, when he entered the kitchen was taehyung in an apron (where did he get that? Yoongi was pretty sure he didn't own one) mixing something in a bowl. There was flour dusting all the countertops, spoons and cups everywhere, and a carton of eggs beside taehyung. He watched as the younger boy cracked an egg into the bowl. Some of the egg shells fell in and taehyung spent a few seconds trying get them out and then just shrugged. It seemed he'd also helped himself to the strawberries as usual judging by the half empty box.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Oh hyung! Where do you keep your chocolate chips?”

“My chocolate… what?? Why would I have chocolate chips?”

“For the cookies! That I'm making for you!To thank you for letting me stay here” taehyung shot him his usual boxy smile.

Yoongi looked around at the mess and then closed his eyes and sighed, having quickly moved from horror to resignation. “I… don't have any chocolate chips, just… just clean up and leave please.”

Yoongi didn't want to look at taehyung, he didn't want to see the grin slide off his face, or see him blink back tears. He didn't want taehyung coming to his house and calling him hyung and smiling at him and doing nice things for him. He didn't deserve any of that considering there was nothing he could offer taehyung in return, other than disappointment. He went back into his room and laid down in the dark.

He wasn't sure how long it had been when a knock woke him from an uneasy sleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but that seemed to be his body’s way of dealing with anything difficult.

  
Taehyung stood outside yoongi's door with the plate full of freshly baked cookies. He took a breath and knocked again “hyung I'm sorry about the mess, I- it’s all cleaned up now” he waited for an answer but there was only silence “Um there are cookies.. if you want some, they don't have chocolate chips so they might not be that good, I dunno I didn't try it yet I wanted to wait for you…” he waited again, maybe yoongi was just a really heavy sleeper and he wasn't ignoring him on purpose.

Taehyung sighed and slid down to sit on the floor with his back against the door leaning his head back “hyung, I don't know if you're listening or not, but i think I should apologize. I'm sorry for coming here and disturbing you like this I guess- I just wanted to spend a little time with you? I'm sorry you had to get me as a soulmate, I know you didn't want this. I'm sorry if I’m clingy or annoying, we don't have to have a relationship, but I just want to be close to you, I want to be around you as much as I can. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but I just… really need that.”

Still no answer. He was either really asleep or ignoring him. Taehyung didn't know which was worse. If he'd been sleeping then he hadn't heard anything taehyung had said and it was a waste of breath. If he was ignoring him that means he'd heard everything and still wouldn't talk to him.

He sighed and looked up, his throat felt tight “anyways thanks for letting me stay for a while, jimin is probably done by now, sorry I wasn't a better gues-” the door suddenly opened behind him and taehyung fell into the room just barely managing to keep the cookies on the plate. He stared up at Yoongi from where his head lay between the older boy’s feet.

“Would you please stop apologizing?”

Taehyung just grinned up at him.

  
Yoongi had no idea how someone could grin so genuinely and care free right after a confession like that. He peered at the boy lying between his feet and held out his hand to help him up. “Listen I don't need you to make me feel like a bad person whenever we talk. So don't apologize any more ok?”

Taehyung’s smile got even bigger if that was possible. He grabbed hold of yoongi’s hand and stood up “so you do care! Or at least feel bad for me.” he qualified. He was still gripping yoongi’s hand, it was warm and soft, and he didn't really want to let go.

The corners of yoongi's mouth pulled down and he started to pull his hand out of taehyung's “I just didn't want to have to listen to you blubbering in my hallway thanks.” He reached out and absentmindedly took a cookie just for something to distract from his reddening face.

Taehyung was looking at him rather intensely, or rather he was looking at his hands. “Wow soft” this was said in such a low voice that Yoongi wasn't entirely sure he was meant to hear it. He stuffed the cookie into his mouth to save himself from thinking of a reply.

And immediately choked. “These are terrible.” He spluttered after forcing himself to swallow the disgusting lump of tasteless partially cooked dough.

Taehyung looked offended “what's wrong with them?” He picked one up himself and took a bite, then he plastered a grin on his face and gave a thumbs up like he was in some cheesy commercial “mmmmm I don’t know what you're talking about these are great!” But Yoongi caught taehyung gagging as he turned away and he couldn't quite stifle a giggle. Taehyung turned to him with a knowing smirk and he tried compose his face again but they both ended up bursting into laughter instead.

They're giggles faded off as taehyung dumped the cookies with a sigh. He looked around like he was trying to find something else to do, something he hadn't cleaned yet “well like I said jimin's probably home now,” he scratched the back of his head “thanks for letting me stay here, and sorr–”

“Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing?” Yoongi interrupted.

Taehyung smiled at the ground sheepishly.

“It's fine,” yoongi said “I don't mind, just please promise never to cook anything again.” Yoongi thought for a moment then hurriedly added “not that that's an open invitation to drop by anytime unannounced.”

Taehyung nodded his head solemnly and held up his pinky “no cooking, I promise” he grabbed yoongi's hand and linked their pinkies “and I won't come by unannounced either” he pressed their thumbs together “unless it's an emergency!”

“Ya that depends on what–”

But taehyung was already ducking out of the door, and letting it slam behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad seokjin and kookie are hardly in this story, they'll appear briefly in the coming chapters but! I'm working on another jinkook fic that runs pretty much parallel to this one. I just can't decided if I should start posting it or wait till I've finished this first >.<


	9. Chapter 9

Not even a week has gone by when frantic banging on his door almost causes Yoongi to drop his cup ramen.

Before he can even check who it is he hears taehyung shouting “hyung hyung! It's an emergency, it's jimin and namjoon hyung!”

Yoongi flings the door open instantly “what? What happened? what's wrong?”

Taehyung burst in panting heavily, he doubled over and it took him a second to catch his breath “j-jimin… and namjoon… hyung…. They- they're” he raised his face to meet yoongi's panicked eyes “they're being gross.”

“Wh-what?”

He stood up abruptly somehow miraculously recovered. “Namjoon hyung came over and now they're being super gross. Kissing on the couch, and in the kitchen, in plain sight of my innocent eyes!  
Absolutely disgusting.” He pulled a face, his lip curling in disgust “I couldn't stay there anymore, not when namjoon hyung started touching jimin’s thighs–”

Yoongi made a choking sound. It had taken him a moment to process the situation and then he snapped “YOU LITTLE SHIT I WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED” he attempted to grab taehyung and manhandle him out the door “GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE”

Not only was taehyung taller and heavier than Yoongi, but he also ragdolled extremely well. He went limp in yoongi’s arms and there was no way yoongi could get him off the floor. This however would not stop Yoongi, instead he just continued to push taehyung’s lifeless body across the floor. “Kim taehyung I swear to god,” he grunted “get off this floor or I will kill you”

Taehyung scrambled to his knees and immediately wrapped his arms around yoongi’s waist. “Hyung please don't make me go back there,” his voice was muffled against yoongi’s stomach and it felt… odd, ticklish and warm. Yoongi sighs and looks down… right into taehyung's pleading eyes. _Oh goddammit_.

“Okay”

Taehyung wouldn't let go till he was sure Yoongi wouldn't just try and throw him out again “Ok? Okay what? What does that mean?”

“Okay you can stay.” Yoongi said while prying the younger boy's arms from around him. “But you're paying for take out.”

Taehyung jumped up with a cry of joy. As he walked in past Yoongi he couldn't help teasing the older boy just a little “you have to admit I got you hyung,” he sighed in satisfaction and flopped onto the couch “if I wasn't so good at music I could have been an actor.” He declared looking way too satisfied with himself.

Yoongi just gave him a sour look from the hall.

  
They ended up getting delivery chicken and yoongi somehow ended up paying because Taehyung claimed he'd forgotten his wallet in his rush to get away from jimin and namjoon’s shameless PDA. Taehyung thanked him with a hug, which yoongi had no time to defend himself from, and promised he'd treat the older boy sometime.

Two hours later they were on the third episode of taehyung's favourite drama, which he'd insisted that Yoongi absolutely had to watch. When he looked over to see how yoongi was enjoying it he was disappointed to see that his hyung had his eyes closed and head back, and was snoring very softly.

The disappointment didn't last long however when he saw yoongi's phone lying abandoned on the couch. He picked it up and the first thing he did was add himself to yoongi’s contacts. At first he thought of adding himself as something cheesy like “darling” or “my love” but he thought that might just be pushing Yoongi too far. Instead he added himself as tae-tae with three heart emojis after. Then he needed to take the perfect selfie for his contact photo, so yoongi would be reminded of how cute/handsome/charming he was whenever he called. Which he planned to do often, Now that he finally had yoongi’s number.

He took a few photos of himself from various angles then he looked at Yoongi who looked so soft and fluffy with his face slack and his mouth hanging open a little. And he realized he definitely needed a photo of them together.

He scooched in closer until their shoulders and arms were touching then he very gently tilted yoongi’s head till it was resting on his shoulder. He took several pictures like that, and sent his favourites to himself along with tons of cute stickers and hearts, he figured this might be the only time he'd ever receive these kind of texts from yoongi’s phone. Once he'd done that he sat back in the couch feeling warm and content with yoongi breathing softly against him, he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

  
Yoongi woke up disoriented and with no idea how long he'd slept. What he did know was that he was lying on something warm and breathing. When he sat up he saw to his horror that he'd practically been lying on top of Taehyung, who is also fast asleep. He's about to the wake the other boy up and tell him to go home but he looks so peaceful like that. Looking at taehyung's slack face Yoongi realizes how animated and expressive Taehyung usually is, which gives him a bit of a goofy image, but when his face is resting his beauty is almost otherworldly. His golden skin practically glows and Yoongi can't help but compare it to his own pasty complexion, he also can't help but compare them in every other way and comes to the conclusion that if it weren't for the stupid soulmate tattoos, Taehyung wouldn't have had the slightest interest in him. Even now, Taehyung didn't really know Yoongi, he only hung around because his name was on his arm, and that was so… meaningless.

He was brought out of his thoughts when taehyung suddenly snuffled and mumbled in his sleep and a string of drool escaped his mouth. Yoongi made a face but couldn't help but laugh at how Taehyung shattered his own perfect image. Yeah he was a dork awake or asleep.

Taehyung let out a few more indecipherable mumblings and then a few words came out clearly “mm jungkookie… miss you… lemme jus… hug you” then he turned over hugging a couch cushion to his chest.

Yoongi didn't know anyone named jungkook, so he couldn't guess who Taehyung might be talking about, he wonders if he's a friend Taehyung met recently, or someone he had a history with. Maybe he was someone who readily accepted the affection Taehyung was always bubbling over with. In fact Yoongi couldn't doubt there were many people who would be ready to both accept and return taehyung's love. With a face like that and his friendly personality Taehyung must be popular everywhere he goes. Just another way they were different.

He smiled, but it was a little bitter, and patted the sleeping boy's leg “you dont need me kid, you'll do fine.”

He got up, careful not to jostle Taehyung, and made his way to his bedroom. After a moment of thought he dragged the comforter off his bed and took it back to the living room. He threw it haphazardly over Taehyung, it covered his head and one of his feet was still sticking out. Yoongi turned to go again, But then sighed, and went back to uncover taehyung's face. Then he finally went to bed.

 

 

Over the next weeks taehyung had many emergencies that require him to hang out at yoongi’s apartment, this combined with the time that everyone hung out there together meant taehyung probably spent more time there than his own dorm.

After the scene that had gone down when Yoongi tried to kick him out he'd given up, knowing that he would lose anyways as soon as the younger boy threw those stupid puppy eyes at him. Taehyung was a force of nature and yoongi didn't have the energy to fight him. Besides it was kind of nice having him around. He seemed to warm the apartment a little with his presence, and although it could be tiring there was never a dull moment when kim Taehyung was in the house.

 


	10. Chapter 10

For spring break, rather than going back to their respective homes Taehyung and jimin decide to stay at school to “study for exams,” this means namjoon stays as well and seokjin and jungkook decide to come up to visit so Jungkook can get to know the university a little, since he's planning to apply there.

On their first day of (relative) freedom everyone gathers at yoongi’s place. They've got a night of pizza and movie marathoning planned. Namjoon and jimin are snuggled together on one chair, hoseok’s on his own in the other, for once without his soulmate as she'd gone home for the break. That leaves the couch for yoongi and taehyung, they sit a little awkwardly on opposite ends. Yoongi isn't keen on a repeat of the last time he and taehyung were on the sofa together.

 

_Taehyung had been gone by the time Yoongi woke up the next morning. However he had a new message on his phone, that was apparently from “tae-tae” with three hearts._

_Tae-Tae ❤️❤️❤️: Thanks for letting me stay the night hyung! Oh and you're all out of strawberries <3_

_This was followed by a string of cutesy stickers similar to the one he'd apparently sent first. He scrolled up further and got to the numerous pictures of himself sleeping, along with taehyung’s selfies. He groaned into his pillow at his stupid looking sleeping face right beside taehyung’s radiant grinning one. He blushed hard thinking about how taehyung was now in possession of all these pictures and who he might show them to, and even harder now that he knew how he'd ended up sleeping on top of Taehyung last night. That was when he fully realized just how dangerous kim Taehyung could be and he vowed never to let his guard down around the little gremlin from now on. Nope, not happening._

 

And so Yoongi continued to sit awkwardly as far as he could from taehyung, who was eyeing the spot right beside him, and looked like he was ready to invade yoongi’s personal space. Just then there was a knock on the door and taehyung leapt up shouting “they're here!”

Yoongi looks up perplexed, he didn't remember inviting anyone else, then again he hadn't exactly invited anyone over. His so called friends had gone ahead and made plans and then informed him of them. Maybe they'd mentioned inviting more people maybe they hadn't, he hadn't been paying attention.

Taehyung throws open the door and two boys yoongi’s never seen before walk in. Taehyung and one of the boys look at each other for a moment before they both shout in unison “AYY WASSUP” and launch into the most involved and complicated handshake yoongi has ever seen. Every time he thinks it's over there's another round of hand slaps or random dance moves. Yoongi can only imagine how much time they must have spent on perfecting it.

Finally Taehyung practically throws himself on the other boy, “Jungkookie!! Did you miss me?”

“Agh hyung get off.”

Ah so that's jungkook Yoongi thinks. The two are hugging rather violently, in fact yoongi's not sure they aren't just fighting right now. After a minute of scuffling jungkook just picks taehyung up like he weighs nothing and throws him onto the sofa.

Taehyung whines “no fair, you need to stop working out so much.”

While Taehyung continues to pout on the sofa jungkook bows apologetically towards Yoongi “sorry about that, I'm jungkook, you must be min yoongi?” He holds out his hand and yoongi takes it slowly “yeah that's me, have we met?”

“Uh no no, it's just I know everyone else here, but I've only heard about you from taehyung.”

“Huh” Yoongi wasn't sure what else to say, he'd wondered what kind of person the jungkook taehyung had called for in his sleep might be like, but this was more than he'd expected, tall, muscular, and good looking, yoongi thought, the only person who could rival jungkook in looks was taehyung.

That is until the other boy who'd come with jungkook stepped up to introduce himself as kim seokjin. The world wasn't fair and apparently all of taehyung’s friends were ridiculously good looking. Yoongi felt like a sad little untoasted marshmallow among a bunch of tall golden brown s'mores. And then was immediately angry at himself for even thinking of such a lame metaphor.

He greeted seokjin politely but his eyes were drawn to where jungkook had joined taehyung on the sofa. They were giggling and taehyung had his arm over jungkook’s shoulder. Okay whatever, he's glad there's someone to distract taehyung so he doesn't have to waste energy on avoiding him.

 

 

 

Over the next few days they all hung out at various places, restaurants, cafes, arcades, and of course yoongi's apartment, trying to make the most of their free time. Yoongi noticed that taehyung was pretty much glued to jungkook's side, although seokjin also seemed pretty much attached to jungkook, he lost count how many times he's had to witness their ridiculous handshake now, which seems to be slightly different every time.

Jimin and namjoon also doted on jungkook, the kid practically had his own entourage of fanboys constantly checking up on him, ruffling his hair, teasing him, and overall showering him with affection. Jungkook for his part bore it with patience and not a small amount of sass. Heck yoongi found himself wanting to treat the kid like his own little brother, there was something cute and bright about him that was magnetic. And he could definitely see why taehyung would be so into him.

Yoongi was also glad to have seokjin around, it was nice not being the oldest for once, even if seokjin hardly ever acted his age, and spent a large amount of time joking around with the younger kids. It was nice to have someone else who he could just be quiet with, who understood that life is tiring and sometimes you just need a time out. In those quiet times he couldn't help noticing seokjin's gaze settling on jungkook most often, looking a little… wistful.

 

 

A couple days later they went out for karaoke. Taehyung and jungkook could sing so many songs as perfect duets, it was like they'd been performing together for years.

Namjoon leaned over to yoongi and whispered “hey we should get jungkook to record something for us before he leaves.”

Yoongi had to admit that jungkook was just as good as taehyung, maybe even had better range, but he just made a non committal noise in response to namjoon, as he watched taehyung high five jungkook when they got yet another perfect score.

Yoongi suddenly feels like he needs some air. He quietly leaves the room, muttering something about going to the bathroom to a concerned looking namjoon.

The cool night air hit him as soon as he stepped out of the building. He only gets to enjoy it by himself for a couple minutes before he hears the scrape of a footstep behind him.

He doesn't turn around to see who it is because he's not sure he knows who he wants it to be. His first thought had been taehyung, since he was so used to the kid always following him around. Then, more realistically, he realized Taehyung was busy with jungkook and probably hadn't even noticed him leave, it was probably namjoon wondering why his “bathroom” break was taking so long.

When the person finally stepped up beside him he was surprised it was neither, instead he found himself looking at seokjin’s handsome profile.

“The kids can be a bit much sometimes huh?”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows at him skeptically, “usually you're right there with them being too much.”

Seokjin let out a chuckle at that “I think my sense of humour matches theirs but I just don't have as much energy, like jungkook is always saying, I'm just too old to keep up.”

Yoongi frowned at the mention of jungkook, he could ask seokjin what the deal was between taehyung and jungkook, but he thought it might be a sensitive topic, considering how seokjin looked at the youngest. Besides, it didn't matter, taehyung could and should see whoever he wanted, maybe it would finally get him out of yoongi’s hair and the whole ordeal would be over.

He wasn't sure how long he let the silence stretch on while he was lost in thought, but he startled when seokjin broke it again.

“So uh… how are things… with y’know, you and taehyung?”

Yoongi pinched the bridge of his nose, he had hoped he'd get away without anyone focusing on that this week “they're not. I don't know what he's told you but we’re not… a thing.”

“Ah” seokjin nodded “I wondered what taehyung meant when he told us he'd found his soulmate but there were ‘complications’ I watched you, and you two seemed a bit… not close, considering your relationship.”

Yoongi snorted at that “no kidding, I guess he left out the part about me not wanting a soulmate.”

“Ah… yeah I guess he forgot to mention that…” seokjin turned and looked at him with a confused frown “but why wouldn't–”

“I just think it's all bullshit, I don't think there are people who are meant for each other, I don't think people should force themselves to be together when they don't match because of a little ink on their arm, and I think people should be able to make their own choices.” Yoongi took a breath, he'd had to explain this enough times that he'd practically memorized his little speech, and was ready with it every time the inevitable question came.

Seokjin was looking down at his shoes in thought, he scuffed the tip on the ground and sniffed “huh, I never really thought about it like that…”

Yoongi had hoped that seokjin, being more mature, might get his point. But he wasn't sure how much he could expect from a guy who was obviously smitten with a high schooler.

Yoongi could tell there were more questions ready to bubble out of seokjin but he really didn't feel like answering them right now so he tried to change the subject “actually this is a little unusual,” he said with a chuckle “taehyung’s usually all over me, I can't get rid of him, so I guess I have jungkook to thank for giving me a break.” He gave a laugh but it didn't sound happy.

Seokjin nodded along “yeah they're really close, taehyung is always there for jungkook.” After another pause he sighed “We should get back before someone else comes looking for us.”

Yoongi made a noise of agreement but made no move to leave.

The older boy patted him on the shoulder as he turned to go but he paused, holding yoongi’s gaze for a moment, “he's a really good kid, taehyung is, just so you know.” He said seriously before leaving.

Yoongi watched his retreating back for a moment “I know.” He whispered, then moved to follow seokjin.

_________

When Yoongi slipped back into the karaoke room a few minutes after seokjin it seemed no one else had noticed his absence. Good. His conversation with seokjin had already been weird enough, and he wasn't in the mood for more questions.

He'd only just taken his seat beside namjoon again when taehyung punched in a hip hop song (one of yoongi’s favourite songs to be specific) yelling “this is dedicated to Yoongi hyung!”

Yoongi felt his face heat up, he wanted no part of this, but next thing he knew a mic was stuffed into his hand and namjoon had pushed him up to stand beside taehyung, who threw an arm around yoongi’s shoulders and started to rap along to the opening lines. Yoongi struggled out from taehyung's grasp only to cover his face in embarrassment as taehyung slurred and mispronounced his words and just made up lyrics in some places.

Just as taehyung was really getting into it Yoongi decided he'd had enough and cut across taehyung just before he could start the next verse. The younger boy looked taken aback but moved to cheer yoongi on from the side as he finished the rest of the song without missing a beat.

“Yah yoongi hyung! How could you cut him off like that?” Namjoon yells from the back but he's laughing so Yoongi turns and grins at him “I'm sure you'd agree namjoonie, I couldn't listen to him butcher the song any longer.”

Taehyung let's out a laugh from the side as well but when yoongi looks his smile doesn't look as bright as usual. Jungkook stands up and pats taehyung on back “you were cool too hyung!” And then they did their stupid handshake again.

Yoongi feels his own grin slip, and his eye starts to twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a bit of a long chapter, I had to break it up because I didn't realize just how much I wanted to include during jin and kookie's visit.
> 
> Edit: ahhh I think this chapter ended up being pretty confusing because it's all from yoongi's point of view and he's clueless, but worry not! Everything will become clearer (to Yoongi as well as you guys) next chapter (hopefully) which I'll try to get up as soon as I can


	11. Chapter 11

Yoongi doesn't understand why he did it, other than some kind of irrational anger took over whenever Taehyung and jungkook were together. For the most part Yoongi doesn't get along very well with new people but seokjin and jungkook were actually pretty ok, despite this he mostly keeps to himself when they're around. Somehow their closeness with Taehyung and Hoseok and even jimin and namjoon to an extent makes him feel left out, and that made him crabby and petty. He was honestly embarrassed at his own childish actions and yet he couldn't seem to stop.

At his apartment when they were settling down to watch a movie taehyung had sat on the couch with him, but when Jungkook approached to join Taehyung Yoongi swung both his feet on to the couch and said in a deadpan voice “sorry, there's no more room.”

Jungkook had looked like he wanted to fight but the look on yoongi's face said ‘death’ and jungkook quickly switched directions to sit on the floor. When taehyung saw this he also jumped up and joined Jungkook on the floor saying “ahh this is actually more comfortable!”

Yoongi continued to sit grumpily on the couch all by himself, but couldn't concentrate on the movie, his attention instead constantly being drawn to taehyung and jungkook who were cracking jokes throughout. He threw them a nasty look and then turned over to sleep, ‘accidentally’ knocking Taehyung on the back of the head with his foot, and didn't bother to apologize even when it caused taehyung to slop some of his drink down the front of his shirt.

He also purposely didn't pass the Cheetos when taehyung asked where they were, because he and jungkook were already sharing the chips and maybe they should leave some snacks for everyone else.

Finally he kicked everyone out of his apartment afterwards even though it was late and he usually didn't mind friends crashing at his place. But Jungkook and taehyung were already discussing which patch of floor they'd share for sleeping, and honestly they could all just go home and sleep in their own separate beds thank you very much.

 

 

The next day namjoon had insisted on bringing Jungkook into the studio to do some recording, and Yoongi had agreed feeling rather guilty about his behaviour the day before.

He went for his usual coffee run before everyone else was supposed to show up and on a whim he also ordered a strawberry smoothie. On the way back he tried a few sips but honestly, first thing in the morning, what Yoongi needed was caffeine not puréed fruit.

Taehyung arrived a while later along with everyone else, and the the little studio began to feel very crowded. Why seokjin and jimin needed to be there was beyond Yoongi but it seemed they were permanently attached to Jungkook and namjoon, respectively.

“Ah hyung you like strawberry smoothies too!” This was Taehyung pointing to yoongi’s cup with a grin.

“I uh don't, I got it for– it's–” he could feel his face getting red as he stumbled over his words “they fucked up my order and gave it to me by accident.” He let out a breath willing the redness away, then tried to look as nonchalant as possible “you can have it if you want.” He gestured dismissively towards the drink.

“Wow really? Thanks hyung!” Taehyung exclaimed as if Yoongi wasn't already very aware that that was taehyung's usual order, but it made him feel warm inside and lifted some of his guilt from before, he turned away to hide a small smile.

After taking a sip Taehyung passed the smoothie to Jungkook “here jungkookie try this, the strawberry smoothies here are the best.”

Yoongi looked back sharply “Jungkook you shouldn't be drinking that,” he cleared his throat “because you have to sing today and the cold won't be good for your throat.”

“See?” Taehyung whispered audibly to Jungkook “I told you Yoongi hyung is always taking care of everyone”

The tips of his ears burned as he kept his eyes on his computer screen, _Taehyung thought of him as the kind of person to take good care of others?_ he couldn't help sitting up a little straighter, and maybe smiling just a tiny bit.

As their recording session progressed namjoon was full of nothing but praise for jungkook’s voice but Yoongi can't help but compare it to Taehyung’s and feels that it lacks the same depth, but he keeps that to himself. In fact he might have praised the kid a little himself, but taehyung seemed to have that covered so he remained quiet for the rest of the session.

  
The next day Yoongi was making his way to the studio again when he heard “hyung!” Shouted from behind him, and there was Taehyung with jungkook (of course) in tow. As he approached he held up a cup “I've got coffee, want some?” He said with a smile much too bright for this early in the morning (it was 11:45).

Yoongi squinted and then slowly reached out, more coffee could never hurt. Taehyung handed it over saying “I noticed you've been quieter than usual, which is hard believe considering you already hardly talk, but hopefully this will help.” He said this in a joking tone and Yoongi was torn trying to decide whether to feel offended or grateful for the coffee, he didn't bother acknowledging the warmth he felt because Taehyung had noticed such small changes in his behaviour.

What he should have done then was thanked Taehyung and then shut up drunk the coffee and only spoken once he felt fully human again but instead what came out was “are you sure you wouldn't rather give this to _Jungkook_?” with a bitter lilt.

Taehyung laughed “oh I already got him his, but he's a pig and finished it on the way.” At that Jungkook pushed at him playfully “hyung it got finished because you kept drinking it too!”

Watching them, Yoongi finally thought he understood where he stood with Taehyung, and that was miles below Jeon Jungkook. He might have felt hurt but instead irrational anger flashed across his mind, and as if he was watching himself do it from a distance he heard himself say “guess this was a waste then.” And then watched as his hand turned the cup upside down, letting the contents splash on to the ground and their shoes. Taehyung and jungkook both yelped and jumped back sharing equally shocked looks.

Yoongi tossed the cup to the side and turned around and walked away. He walked blindly in the general direction of the studio, ignoring Taehyung calling after him, feeling both angry and ashamed. He was ashamed at the irrational feelings that were causing him to act out like a stupid jealous child.

He'd hoped to make his getaway and then lock himself in his studio for the rest of the day, and avoid dealing with people who say they like and then abandon you for other people they like more. But he felt a hand grab him by the elbow and spin him around.

He came face to face with Taehyung. He looked around briefly and was thankful to see Jungkook was nowhere in sight. He tried to wrench his arm away but the younger boy’s hand encircled his forearm in a vice like grip.

He looked back up to meet taehyung’s eyes and was surprised to see them devoid of anger and disgust instead he had a pleading look. He'd expected yelling, something along the lines of “what the hell was that!” But instead Taehyung said in a soft voice “hyung please, I don't know what I did wrong, I thought we were ok, that we were friends now. I don't know what I did to mess that up but can you give me a chance to fix it?”

Yoongi could have laughed, what he did wrong? Taehyung hadn't done anything wrong really, except to follow his heart instead of the cold little black letters on his skin. And that was what Yoongi wanted for him. Someone who literally radiated light and warmth, like taehyung, deserved someone who shone just as bright, not someone bitter and cold like Yoongi. If anyone had done wrong it was Yoongi for leading the poor kid on, for his selfishness in allowing Taehyung to get close because he might have enjoyed his company and loved his voice.

Yoongi could see this was the decisive moment where he had to let taehyung go (or cut him off) for his own good. So instead of apologizing and reassuring the other boy that he'd done nothing wrong like he wanted to, he schooled his features into indifference and let out a derisive scoff “friends? What in the world made you think that? Because you barge into my apartment whenever you want? Because I tolerated your pathetic clinginess a few times?”

Taehyung dropped his arm now, looking shocked, “there's nothing to fix because there was never anything between us, and there never will be.” He felt sick, he wanted to shove all the words he'd just said back into his mouth, but it was too late and he had to keep going “so, kim taehyung, I'd appreciate it if I never had to see you again.”

With that Yoongi turned away again, pretending he couldn't see tears forming in taehyung’s eyes, didn't see the devastated expression. He had promised himself before that he wouldn't make kim taehyung cry again, but he wouldn't be min yoongi if he didn't fuck up one last time. As he walked away this time Taehyung didn't follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I decided to spend a little time making some edits and corrections to the rest of the story before getting on to this chapter, just for clarity and my own peace of mind haha 
> 
> And sorry for all the angst here I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days yoongi spent all his time at home or in the studio, making excuses that he was overloaded with masters coursework. He had half expected one of the many people who loved taehyung (probably jimin) to come and kill him at some point, but they didn't. Which meant no one knew what had happened, which meant that it probably hadn't affected taehyung enough for anyone to notice. He laughed bitterly at that since it seemed he'd agonized and felt guilty over nothing in that case.

In the meantime Jungkook and seokjin left. He didn't join the others to see them off but he sent seokjin a cheerful goodbye messages apologizing for being swamped with work. He would've sent one to Jungkook too but he was still mortified over the coffee incident.

Days turned into weeks, he kept using the coursework excuse even though he was doing the bare minimum for his classes and spending the majority of his time in the studio working on tracks he made no progress on. Sometimes he found himself just playing some of the recordings taehyung had made, his favourite parts weren't when taehyung was singing but rather where he made mistakes, or made funny comments in the recording booth and made everyone laugh.

He had worried about meeting taehyung during office hours, but it seemed he'd worried for nothing as taehyung was doing a decent job of avoiding yoongi as well. Good. It made his life easier, now he just had to make it through the rest of his degree without talking to any of his and taehyung's mutual friends, which he realized belatedly were _all_ his friends.

The closest he ever got to Taehyung these days was when he had to drop in on the class he TA’d for twice a week. Whenever he went he couldn't stop himself from searching the crowd for the familiar mop of hair. He told himself he just wanted to make sure the kid wasn't taking things too hard, just checking to see if he looked like he was getting enough sleep and eating right.

Once, while making his way out of the classroom he noticed a bunch of students gathered in a circle making a huge racket. He sighed but felt, as someone in his position, he should find out what was going. As he pushed through the crowd he stopped dead when he saw who it was at the centre. There stood kim taehyung fists up tears streaming down his cheeks, squaring off with a guy twice his size.

________

 

Taehyung understood that yoongi needed space, he may not have understood why, or how much, but he was ready to give him whatever he needed. After all they were soulmates and he only wanted what was best for his soulmate. It was not in his nature to worry but he couldn't help wondering what he could possibly have done to make Yoongi hate him so much that he never wanted to see him again. If he could figure that out he could apologize and do something to make up for it. But it had been two weeks now and he was still coming up blank, he thought he might go crazy if he forced himself to stay away any longer. He missed hanging out in yoongi’s cozy apartment, and watching while he worked in the studio, or even just sitting in the same room while watching a movie. He treasured the times he got to see yoongi in class, but it wasn't nearly enough, and he became more and more tense as the days went by.

So when he heard the guy walking out of class in front of him trash talking Yoongi he kind of lost it. The guy was complaining loudly to his friends “this stupid fucking TA doesn't know the first thing about music man, if he did he wouldn't have given me a D on the last composition assignment.” His friends made commiserating sounds “dude thinks he's some kind of tough rapper but have you seen him? Scrawny lil fucker, I could kick his ass any day.” His friends laughed at that “and his music is–”

But taehyung didn't care to find out what the guy had to say about yoongi’s music, so he tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned around, Taehyung decked him.

 

From there on out it was chaos, people crowded around them, everyone was shouting, someone was chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” The big guy was back on his feet in seconds “what the hell was that?” He shouted. Taehyung would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated so he was proud when his voice didn't shake “don't talk about Yoongi hyung like that.”

“What's it to you? Are you his boyfriend or something?”

“No,” he would've liked to say yes “I just don't think trash like you should be–”

The guy grabbed Taehyung by the collar “you wanna die pretty boy?”

Taehyung struggled free and raised his fists “fight me!”

“Fight you?” The guy mocked “You're crying.”

Taehyung hadn't even noticed, his emotions had finally caught up with him and there was no stopping the tears now “I can fight and cry at the same time!”

As it turned out he could not, although it was doubtful Taehyung could fight even when he wasn't crying. Before he knew it he was on the floor, head spinning from the blow he hadn't seen coming. He tasted blood, but hell if he'd give up now, he rolled onto his side and just barely managed to stand up even though his head was still spinning. He saw the other guy laughing and high fiving some of his friends and took the opportunity to charge at him again, but he was stopped short as someone yanked him backwards by his collar.

“Kim Taehyung what the hell do you think you're doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be up quick because it's mostly written!


	13. Chapter 13

Yoongi couldn't believe what he was seeing, why the hell was Taehyung going back for more after going down so hard? He stepped forward and grabbed Taehyung by his jacket before he could get himself killed.

When he said “kim taehyung, what the hell do you think you're doing?” Taehyung's head whipped around, looking more scared of Yoongi than he had of the other guy.

“Hyuuung! he was trash talking you, I had to do something.” Taehyung whined.

“Believe me kid, If you're going to try and fight everyone who insults me you're gonna die young, and the last thing I need is your death on my conscience.”

He turned his attention towards the other guy who was trying to slink off unnoticed “as for you, I'll be reporting you for assaulting another student.”

He spluttered “he hit me first!” Pointing towards Taehyung who hung his head.

“Oh I'll be reporting him as well.” He glared at Taehyung and gave him a little shake from where he still held him by the collar. “Now don't you all have someplace else you have to be?” He gave the rest of the bystanders and onlookers a glare and then proceeded to drag Taehyung away.

_________

“Hyung?”

“What?”

“You can let go of my jacket, I promise I won't run away.” Taehyung was still in disbelief at what just went down. Yoongi had dragged him out of the building, never letting go of his collar once and now they were making their way through campus. Taehyung was perfectly content to follow Yoongi anywhere he wanted to take him but it was getting awkward to walk half bent over with Yoongi pulling on his collar.

Yoongi blinked at him like he only just realized he was still attached to Taehyung and quickly pried his fingers off of him, Taehyung looked down and noticed the older boy’s hands were shaking. Yoongi then immediately grabbed Taehyung by the wrist instead and turned around to continue pulling him along behind him.

“Hyung?”

Yoongi didn't respond this time.

“Where are we going?”

“Home.” Yoongi replied shortly.

They walked the rest of the way to yoongi’s apartment in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short >< but I felt like the next one all kind of goes together and it's pretty long!


	14. Chapter 14

  
Yoongi had realized something when he broke up the fight. Seeing Taehyung get hit hurt worse than if he'd gotten hit himself. It had honestly taken most of his self control to stop himself from trying to kill the guy when he saw Taehyung fall.

And now as the younger boy followed silently behind him he couldn't get himself to let go of the kid. Not until he knew he was ok for sure.

  
When they got to the apartment Yoongi pushed Taehyung down onto the couch with a curt “sit”

Taehyung sat, and watched silently as Yoongi went to the bathroom and rummaged around for bandaids and antiseptic. He returned with supplies and started to go about cleaning taehyung's cuts. Apparently there were more than Taehyung had realized, at the moment all he could feel was the throbbing pain on the side of his face where he'd been hit. He felt a stinging pain on the other side of his face when Yoongi began to clean it, probably from when he'd hit the ground. He hissed and pulled away at first but yoongi smacked his knee and then held his face in place. Although his fingers were firm they were also incredibly gentle, his touch soft enough to make Taehyung catch his breath.

It was so quiet the only thing Taehyung could hear was his own breathing and heartbeat loud in his ears. He wondered if Yoongi could hear it too. His face was so close to Taehyung, he could count his eyelashes, his eyes dropped to the older boy's lips which were parted slightly his tongue poking out in concentration. He felt his heartbeat speed up, they were so close, it would be so easy to kiss him right now, he only had to lean forward…

Yoongi leaned back abruptly “ok that's all I can do for your face, it's probably gonna swell up and turn all kinds of colours, now let me see your hands.”

Taehyung let out a breath trying to get control of his breathing again, he cleared his throat and meekly gave his hand to Yoongi, who took it in fingers that were just as gentle as before. Once again he hadn't noticed the scrapes and split knuckles, but they stung when Yoongi dabbed alcohol on them. He couldn't stop his fingers from twitching in his grip, and Yoongi quickly leaned forward and blew over the cuts.

Taehyung laughed “what's that supposed to do?”

Yoongi looked up and blinked “uh I'm not sure, it's just something my… mom used to do when I got hurt.” His face was a little pink now and taehyung rushed to reassure him “that's cool, I think it worked! My hands feel my better now.” He grinned and wiggled his fingers at Yoongi. Who laughed a little and slapped at his hand “shut up”

He grabbed taheyung’s hand again to finish putting the last bandaid on, then patted it “so why'd you do it? You don't seem like the type to start a fight. Or do you have a death wish?”

Taehyung looked down blushing, it was embarrassing to say it now “no it's just– he was disrespecting you hyung!”

Yoongi sat back in couch with a lazy smile on his face “So you were really willing to fight someone twice your size because they said a mean thing about me.”

Taehyung looked up and grinned when he saw yoongi’s expression “yeah hyung, I'd fight anyone for you.”

Yoongi leaned forward and smacked the back of his head “well don't! I can just write a diss track that’ll end his career before it starts.”

Taehyung pouted “but I had to defend your honour hyung!”

“Please I've been fighting my own battles all my life, I don't need anyone to defend me. And what if I'm not there to save your ass next time?”

Taehyung smiles “but you will be there, right?”

“Hmm”

“Hyung… does this mean I'm allowed to see you again?”

Yoongi tilted his head back against the couch and closed his eyes “someone's gotta make sure you don't get yourself killed.”

Taehyung breaks into his first genuine grin in weeks, and throws himself on top on Yoongi in a crushing hug. Predictably Yoongi squirms trying to get away but taehyung’s decided to enjoy this, so he secures his grip and rests his head against yoongi's chest.

“yah, yah get off–”

“Mm just a bit more,” he tightened his arms and pressed his face into Yoongi and spoke, his voice muffled against the material of yoongi’s shirt. “I don't know why you were upset earlier, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm happy we’re ok again.”

Yoongi stiffens. Oh. Right. With just him and taehyung together he'd forgotten about Jungkook but now it stabbed at him like a thorn.

Taehyung notices his change of mood and moves back cautiously “hyung I really am sorry if I did something to upset you…”

Yoongi looks away, there was a reason things were the way they were and he'd been stupid to forget that. The only difference is now he understands that it's too late to cut Taehyung off completely. He'd somehow wormed his way (with boxy smiles, wrong coffee orders, terrible baking, and a personality both baffling and endearing unlike anything Yoongi had encountered before) onto the very short list of People Min Yoongi Cares About, and it's almost annoying because he can't help but worry for and take care of the people on that list.

But he had a few things on his chest that he needed to say before he could feel satisfied with the way things would be. He opens his mouth to somehow clear the air.

 

 

  
“I just think it's funny” he started, wincing at how petty and whiny he sounded “how you make such a big deal about soulmates, about us being soulmates, but you have no problem throwing yourself at jungkook.” He crossed his arms “plus seokjin hyung likes him so you should probably be worried about that.” He sniffed.

“Throwing myself… at jungkookie??” Taehyung looked at him in confusion for a a beat and then suddenly he was laughing, with his head thrown back and voice full of mirth “oh– oh my god, you thought…” he was wheezing now “you– you thought… that jungkook… that I was… that I liked”

There were tears in taehyung's eyes from laughing so hard and yoongi thought this was all really uncalled for so he just regarded him through narrowed eyes with a slight pout.

Taehyung manages to catch a breath “hyung, jungkook is my younger brother, we’re really close so of course I'd want to hang out with him when he visits.”

“Your… brother?” Yoongi is at a loss “but his family name is different than yours! How could I possibly have known he was your brother?” Yoongi’s face feels hot and he feels the need to defend himself for some reason.

“You got me there,” Taehyung admits “we’re actually half brothers since my real dad died right after I was born and then my mom remarried soon after that.”

Yoongi groaned “how could I have possibly known any of that?”

“Well if you'd ever bothered to ask me about my family, or anything really, you probably would know, everyone else does” Taehyung says this in a quiet, matter of fact voice, but it makes yoongi feel guilty.

“As for seokjin hyung,” Taehyung continued “he and kookie are soulmates, so yeah I think they might like each other just a little.” He held his thumb and index a centimetre apart for emphasis and grinned cheekily at Yoongi.

“Once again how was I supposed to know that, it's not like they introduced themselves as soulmates.” Yoongi was a little (very) irritated at just how in the dark he'd been about everything, and how much it had cost him emotionally.

“Ah well about that,” Taehyung scratched the back of his head a little sheepish “they don't want to say much about it until jungkook comes of age and they can be sure they're actually soulmates.”

“So that’s why seokjin hyung looked like a starving man staring into a bakery window every time he looked at jungkook.”

Taehyung laughed at the apt comparison “jungkookie is… different, he's always been really shy, so I try and protect him as much as I can, but seokjin hyung has been really patient.” He grinned “think he's starting to feel a little desperate though.”

Yoongi smiled a little thinking about how caring and protective seokjin seemed with jungkook. How he seemed completely dedicated to the younger boy without even knowing if they really were soulmates. He admired him for that, it gave him some courage.

Yoongi didn't say anything for a beat, choosing instead to examine his shoes, thinking about how he probably owed Taehyung some kind of apology. He took a breath

“I'm s–”

“Why–”

They spoke at the same time, and then laughed “sorry, go ahead” Taehyung said.

“Nah you go first” Yoongi gestured and smiled encouragingly.

“Uh ok, it's just… why– why don't you believe in soulmates?” Taehyung blurted, he was looking down but glanced at Yoongi from the corner of his eyes. “I just want to understand things better from your point of view.” He added more quietly.

  
Yoongi was surprised, people rarely wanted to hear his side of things. Even though namjoon let him be he knew the other rapper didn't really get why he felt the way he did. Usually he gave people the Coles notes version, the same canned speech he'd given seokjin, but he didn't want to do that with Taehyung. If there was anyone who deserved a proper explanation it was Taehyung.

He took a few moments to compose his thoughts, as he'd never actually told anyone the full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally getting sorted \o/


	15. Chapter 15

Yoongi had been quiet for so long Taehyung started to think he wasn't going to say anything after all. He was about to tell Yoongi to forget about it, afraid he'd somehow overstepped his boundaries again, but then Yoongi took a deep breath.

“I don't know if I can really explain it so you'll understand, but I'm going to try my best, so please just listen.”

Taehyung nodded at him solemnly, wide eyes trained on Yoongi.

“When I was six I had a friend, seohyun, we were more than friends actually. We were best friends and when we both got older we fell in love. I know it sounds super cheesy but I really did love her more than anything. It never mattered to me whether we were designated soulmates or not, what mattered is that we loved each other and made each other happy and I was content with that. But I think seohyun must have believed that we were destined to be soulmates or something. She turned twenty a month before me, I couldn't have cared less that my name wasn't on her wrist but she started acting different, she started to get more and more distant. When I turned twenty I bought this leather cuff to show her I wasn't thinking about whatever random person had a matching tattoo, actually I got her one too. But she left soon after, turned out she was only staying with me till she could find her soulmate. See, people think this soulmate stuff brings people together but it doesn't. It rips apart friendships and relationships. People go crazy trying to find their soulmate, they ignore their families in favour of their soulmates, they give up on their dreams to be with them. And god forbid you're one of the unlucky ones who lose their soulmate early on or can't find them, you're destined to a life of loneliness. So I'm sorry but you can see why I don't subscribe to this soulmate bullshit.”

Taehyung seemed like he was about to speak but Yoongi continued.

“It's not even like finding your soulmate makes you a better person. My parents were soulmates and that didn't stop my dad from hitting me when he got drunk, and it didn't stop my mom from trying to control my life, to force me to to be what she wanted me to be. All my life I've had to do things on my own in my own way. I've never done anything because someone else told me to and I'm not about to start now.” He stopped there, as a tremble had crept into his voice, yet he regarded Taehyung defiantly, as if challenging him to argue or contradict him, to start explaining all the reasons he was wrong.

But he didn't do any of that, he just said “God hyung I'm sorry” and then wrapped his arms around the other boy. Yoongi was older and he was always so confident, so self assured, taehyung was almost always in awe of him, it made him seem strong, almost larger than life. But holding him in his arms now when he was vulnerable made taehyung realize just how small the other boy was, and he tightened his arms just a bit. Yoongi allowed himself to just bask in the moment, to finally admit it felt kind of nice to be all wrapped up in Taehyung like this.

Then taehyung looked up at Yoongi with a shit eating grin “But! Soulmates or not you can't deny you kinda like me now” and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Yoongi.

“Ugh way to ruin the moment you weirdo” Yoongi groaned pushing taehyung away by the face.

Taehyung laughed but after a minute it got quiet again, and his face suddenly looked serious. He looked down at his hands his brows furrowed slightly as if he was trying to put something into words “hyung I’m really sorry that had to happen to you,” he started slowly “but isn't that kind of what you did to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I first met you, I thought I finally had someone, I thought… I thought that” he swallowed, it was suddenly hard to talk and his next sentence came out in a whisper “that you would love me more than anything. B-but y-you didn't” a few tears escaped his eyelashes and he brushed them away angrily “a-and you still d-don't” he started crying in earnest now.

Yoongi felt hot and cold all at once, how had things taken such a sharp downward turn, and how could he have been so blinded by his own hurt that he hadn't (not really) seen taehyung's. Regret from every harsh word he'd said, every time he'd ignored taehyung’s genuine efforts, felt like a knife in his chest. He'd been trying to prevent anyone else from suffering the way he had and instead ended up being responsible for it. He didn't know how to even begin to fix the hurt, all he knew was he needed the boy beside him to be happy because it broke his heart when he cried.

He reached up placing his hands so they rested on taehyung's cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe at the tears. Then without really thinking - he was always thinking too much so for once he wanted to turn his brain off - he leaned forward and kissed taehyung. It wasn't a very good kiss, it was wet from tears (and probably snot and saliva but yoongi wasn't going to think about that either), and taehyung's mouth was in a weird shape, all pulled down at the corners from crying. It only lasted a second before yoongi pulled back.

Taehyung looked at him with his mouth open “why did you do that?”

Yoongi was aware his face must be scarlet, and his heart was going a million miles an hour, “I– I don't know” but he did know he wanted to do it again, his eyes sought taehyung's silently asking for permission. What he saw was lingering confusion but also wonder and… hope? Taehyung ran his tongue over his lips and Yoongi took this as his cue to move forward. He moved slowly towards Taehyung, holding his face like it was something delicate, and when the other made no move to pull away he closed the distance, smashing their lips together and quickly deepening the kiss. Eventually they parted, panting and resting their foreheads together.

Yoongi closed his eyes and whispered “I'm sorry, I'm sorry tae, I'm so fucking sorry.” He stroked taehyung's hair and cheeks and neck as he said this. He lowered his head till it rested on taehyung’s shoulder “I just– I don't why I acted like that, what can I do? How do I make it up to you for being a huge asshole?”

Taehyung for his part was still shell shocked from the kisses, it wasn't exactly how he'd imagined his first time. He'd just barely managed to keep up while trying to process the fact that min Yoongi, the boy he had been trying get close to for months, the boy who even a few minutes ago pushed him away, just went ahead and did _that_. His brain was going into overdrive and he was panicking about it now, _why had yoongi really done it? He'd made it clear he wasn't interested in Taehyung at all, was it a pity kiss? That would be awful if he was so fucking pathetic that yoongi would kiss him just because he kept crying like a fucking baby. On top of that what if he was bad at kissing? What if his breath smelled?_ He tried to remember what he'd eaten last. He was vaguely aware that yoongi was speaking but he couldn't quite catch it because he was still trying to figure whether he'd eaten anything with garlic in it for lunch.

“Tae… Taehyung, please just say something, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, you have every right to be mad at me… you can be mad as long as you want I don't mind but don't shut me out right now–”

Taehyung looked at him confused “why would I be mad at you hyung?”

Yoongi picked his head up relieved but also confused “you– you're not mad then?” He blinked “well why aren't you mad!?” He almost shouted in indignation on taehyung’s behalf. “I let you think we were friends, then I was a piece of shit to you and jungkook, and then I ignored you for two weeks, and then I kissed you without your permission, you should be mad!”

Taehyung pursed his lips and thought for a second “huh, I guess you haven't been the nicest but I kinda thought that was normal for you.” Yoongi thought that maybe he should be offended by that statement but taehyung continued, “you asked me how you could make it up to me right?”

Yoongi nodded warily, and taehyung laid his head on his shoulder and looked up at him cutely “let me sleep with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I never know where to cut my chapters, seems like it'll be awkward no matter what ;A; but it shouldn't be long before the next update since it's already written, and I'm just fixing it up now :>


	16. Chapter 16

Yoongi choked. “S-s-sleep w-with me?”

“Yeah I'm sleepy and my whole face hurts and I'm too tired to walk home now… I'd sleep on your couch but it's not really long enough for me…” Taehyung let out a yawn, his eyes feeling incredibly heavy, as all the events of the day and stress of the previous weeks started to catch up to him at once “so let me sleep in your bed, just for today.”

“Uh yeah sleep with me… in my bed… just sleeping yeah yep sure ok.” Yoongi wanted to die he was so embarrassed, _why had he jumped to conclusions? And for that matter Taehyung hadn't really reacted to the kiss at all, god he was so stupid, why had he done that–_

His train of thought was interrupted when Taehyung smiled up at him sleepily and said “thanks hyung” softly. Yoongi's heart thumped and he stood up abruptly “I- I'm gonna get you some ice so your face doesn't swell up.” He rushed out of the room blushing furiously, leaving a bemused Taehyung on the sofa.

He took a moment to steady his breath in the kitchen, and opened the freezer letting the air cool his hot face. He looked around for something that would work for the bruise that was getting steadily worse on taehyung’s cheek. In the end the best he could do was a bag of frozen mixed vegetables that had probably been around for years.

When he got back Taehyung had his head back and was snoring softly. Yoongi took a moment to look at the younger boy, really look at him. He had no idea if this was right, but he was tired of resisting. Up till now he'd told himself that what he was doing was in both of their best interests, but after accomplishing nothing but hurting Taehyung over and over only for the kid to come right back, he was starting feel like his plan wasn't that great.

As he watched, a little entranced, Taehyung scrunched his nose rather cutely in his sleep and Yoongi felt his cheeks go pink, _god he was becoming a total sap._ He quickly slapped the frozen veggies to Taehyung’s face, causing him to wake up with a start.

“Wha– whas happenin?” He mumbled, then he frowned, still not opening his eyes “s’ cold” he moaned finally becoming aware of the bag on his face.

Yoongi grabbed his hand and placed it to hold the bag against his bruise “hold this.” Then he grabbed Taehyung by the wrist to pull him up off the couch “c’mon sleepyhead, you're the one who said you wanted to sleep on the bed and not the couch.” He led Taehyung, whose one eye that wasn't covered by the bag of veggies was still closed, to the bedroom, and sat him down on the bed. Yoongi managed to get his jacket off before letting him lay down, then took off his socks before covering him with the blanket.

As he made to move away taehyung suddenly whined and gripped his sleeve “don't go, I said I wanna sleep with you.”

Even though Yoongi knew exactly what he meant this time he still felt his face warm. “I– I need to brush my teeth, I'll be right back.”

Taehyung whined again but eventually let his sleeve go. Yoongi left him there with the frozen veggie bag balanced on his face and practically ran to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and then got ready for bed as fast as he could. When he came back into the room he was surprised to see the clock read 9:45, which was hours earlier than he usually went to bed, but taehyung was obviously exhausted, and he also felt like the evening had lasted several days. All the tension and long discussions made him feel ready to collapse.

He lifted the covers and crawled in next to Taehyung, who appeared to be sleeping. He curled up leaving a healthy gap between them and then finally allowed himself to relax and fall asleep.

_________

At some point during the night Yoongi woke up feeling overheated and sweaty, this was unusual for him since he always needed two blankets to stay warm at night. It didn't take him long to figure out the reason was that taehyung had somehow wrapped both an arm and a leg around his body while they slept. The kid’s body heat was no joke, the inside of the blankets felt like a furnace. He carefully rolled Taehyung over doing his best not to wake him up while moving his arms and legs. _Honestly who needed limbs this long, so unnecessary._

It couldn't have been long before Yoongi woke up again this time with Taehyung’s arm wrapped around his head, one hand in his hair, he occaisional breath puffing against the side of yoongi’s face. This wasn't actually bad, he thought, at least it wasn't as hot. He was just drifting off again when taehyung’s hand suddenly gripped his hair hard, his fingernails scratching yoongi’s scalp. He bit back a yelp, and silently struggled to free himself without waking up the other.

Once his scalp was safe again he grabbed an extra pillow and shoved it into taehyung's arms hoping that would keep them occupied and maybe he could actually get some sleep. He rolled over and fell asleep to the sounds of taehyung's steady breathing.

When Yoongi opened his eyes again there was light filtering through the curtains, although it still seemed early. Sure enough taehyung was holding onto Yoongi by the waist, the pillow’s whereabouts unknown. Yoongi didn't bother trying to extricate himself this time and instead just lay back and accepted his fate. He dozed lightly, his fingers finding their way to thread through taehyung’s hair. It's not like he hadn't thought it before, but looking down at Taehyung his features extra soft with sleep and his face a little swollen and purple, Yoongi thought he really was the most beautiful person he'd ever met.

Lying here like this in with sunlight falling across them and the sound of taehyung’s soft snores Yoongi lets himself imagine, just for a moment, a future like this. A future full of warmth and affection and taehyung, but he somehow couldn't quite bring himself to believe it. Why would he deserve something good like this, and why would he deserve Taehyung after what he'd put him through. The answer is he doesn't, and he can't help feeling that if he moves the spell will break and everything will turn to dust in his hands and ashes in his mouth. So even while savouring the moment he braces himself for dissapointed the. For Taehyung to wake up and realize he'd made a huge mistake, to take everything back.

Some fearful and afraid part of him was almost ready to jump the gun and kick Taehyung out of bed, out of his life, before he could do that to yoongi, some feral part of him that wanted so bad to avoid being hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's sleeping habits are based on what it's like to sleep with my little sister :>


	17. Chapter 17

His fingers stilled in taehyung's hair as his mind reached a crisis point, but only for a moment. Taehyung mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his grip on Yoongi. And the crisis passed just like that. Calm washed over him and he started to stroke taehyung’s hair again. It was suddenly an easy decision to make, he had already come to the same conclusion yesterday for the most part. He realized that the prospect of hurting the boy currently wrapped around him was far worse than any kind of pain he may feel himself. He could endure it if Taehyung got out of bed, and walked out of his apartment and his life if only he knew the kid would be happy. He'd been hurt before and survived, what he wouldn't survive was being the source of taehyung's unhappiness.

So his decision was clear and easy, he would do anything and everything to make the boy sleeping beside him happy, whether that was letting go or holding on with everything he had. His head spun with a sense of freedom and he felt giddy. He rolls over onto his side so he can gaze at Taehyung, and study the way his lashes fall across his cheeks. He brings his other hand up to let his fingers dance lightly across his relaxed face, tracing the outline of every feature, going extra carefully over the areas with bruises and cuts. It's like looking at Taehyung for the first time, because this is the first time Yoongi has considered Taehyung to be his, at least for now. But later was later, and whatever happens he's not going to worry about it now.

After a few seconds of this taehyung's face twitches and Yoongi realizes he's waking up. His heart immediately jumps into his throat and he panics, pushing himself back as far as he can to make as much space as he can between them (not much). Taehyungs eyes flutter and then he blinks up owlishly at Yoongi, looking disoriented.

“Mmf hyung?” His voice is rough from sleep and even deeper than it usually is, if that’s even possible, and it does things to Yoongi.

His whole face heats up and he rushes to say something. “Y–yah you brat, you kept grabbing onto me all night, I hardly got any sleep!”

Taheyungs pouts a little “ah sorry I usually hug a pillow to sleep...” He started to pull away and Yoongi mentally slaps himself _what was that, this is the exact opposite of what you want! What is wrong with your mouth??!_

But his traitor mouth kept going anyways “I gave you a pillow but you just threw it off the bed and hugged me again.” He really just wanted to slap his hand over his mouth so he could stop saying dumb things instead of telling Taehyung he didn't mind it and actually kind of liked it.

“Aw hyung I guess it's because you're so much cuter than the pillow” although he said this with a soft smile he was pulling back even further and Yoongi couldn't stand it.

Before he could think it through he laid his hand on taehyung's arm to stop him “I– I didn't mind it though.” He was looking down and blushing but he'd finally managed to say something he really meant.

Taehyung froze and then his arm slowly snaked back around Yoongi again, and then he suddenly pulled them close, till they were cuddling again, touching at almost every point. Yoongi closed his eyes and thanked every entity he could think of that he'd somehow (eventually) managed to say the right thing this time.

Taheyung’s head was resting on his chest and if Yoongi hadn't been listening so closely to the sound of his breathing he might have missed it. “Thanks hyung” Taehyung whispered, as if his words might disturb their delicate balance. Then he laughed and Yoongi felt the vibrations through his hand which was resting on taehyung’s back. “It's seems all I ever do is apologize and then thank you.”

Yoongi felt intensely ashamed that he'd made Taehyung feel that way, like he had to be thankful for Yoongi showing even a shred of decency towards him. “What, no I'm the one who should be apologizing. I know I said it last night but I want to say it again. I really am sorry Taehyung-ah, and I'm going to make it up to you.” The last part was said almost to himself, as proof of his determination to do right by Taehyung this time.

“Hyung there's something else I wouldn't mind you doing again to ah– ‘make it up to me’” Taehyung shifted over him and when Yoongi looked up at him questioningly he found taehyung’s face was mere inches away.

Yoongi swallowed audibly “what's that?” Taehyung didn't answer, instead he pressed his lips, ever so gently, to yoongi's. He pulled back a bit, smiling and looking pleased with himself.

Yoongi let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding “but– but yesterday… you didn't hate it?”

“Hate it?”

“When I k–kissed you” _why did he have to turn into a stuttering blushing mess now of all times?_ “You kind of… ignored it. So I thought I might've messed up and done something you didn't want.” he finished with a mumble, unable to meet taehyung’s eyes.

“Hyung.” Taehyung laid his hands on yoongi's cheeks forcing him to meet his eyes, “that was possibly the happiest I've ever been, other than right now of course” he tried to convey his sincerity through the intensity of his gaze, he needed Yoongi to _understand_. Needed to make sure the older boy didn't beat himself up or blame himself for some imaginary fault like he always did. “It's just, that was my first time and I was surprised and I wasn't sure how I should react and I was worried that I was bad at kissing because I never did it before and maybe I should have practiced but I also wanted to save it for my soulmate yknow...”

Yoongi was staring up at Taehyung slack jawed as the younger boy babbled above him, that had been taehyung's first kiss? He had been taehyung’s _first???_ A slow grin spread across his face.

“Taehyung-ah.”

Taehyung stopped his rambling “yeah?”

“Shut the hell up” and with that he pulled Taehyung into a long kiss, followed by many many small ones. They both started giggling breathlessly as they attempted to litter kisses over each others faces at the same time. Eventually Taehyung collapses and buries his face in yoongi's neck. They lay there like that content to bask in the warmth and in each other.  
  
Yoongi breaks the silence first “hey”

Taehyung was drifting again, completely relaxed against his chest. “Mm hyung?” He mumbled.

“I– this is nice and all, like really nice…” he automatically starts stroking taehyung’s back in a soothing manner. He’s afraid that what he's going to say might ruin everything, but he needs to say it anyways. He's tired of not saying what he's feeling, and it's only fair that taehyung knows what he's getting into as well.

“But I never– I didn't really mean for this to happen... I like you taehyung– maybe even love you a little...” he swallowed and he felt Taehyung tighten his grip and press his lips to yoongi's collar bone as if to assure him that he's listening and encourage him to go on. “But at the end of the day I still don't believe in soulmates. I like you because you're an amazing person, not because I have your name on my wrist, and I hope it's the same for you, do you– do you get why that's important for me?”

Taehyung shifted so he could get a better view of Yoongi “I think so hyung, although I guess I'm not sure where my feelings are coming from, i just know that I think you're really cool and a good person but I thought that from the start…” he trails off unsure how to reassure the older boy.

“Just– just promise me that if there ever comes a time that you don't love me you won't stay out of some sense of obligation to your soulmate.” It's hard to talk because the thought of Taehyung ever leaving him now is enough to break him. But he's stubborn about his convictions, and can't let it go based on feelings in the moment.

“Ok I promise, but I can also promise you that there's nothing that can stop me from loving you.” Taehyung is tracing light patterns over yoongi's chest and neck as he speaks and it distracting enough that yoongi has a hard time focusing on what he's saying, so he grabs his hand instead and laces their fingers together. “And if you give this– give _us_ a chance I promise I won't hold you back if you ever want to leave.” It's obviously a difficult thing for Taehyung to say and Yoongi shocked at how understanding the younger boy is.

Yoongi can't even reply because a lump is rising in his throat and if he opens his mouth he's going to start sobbing. How he ended up with someone so full of warmth and kindness is beyond him. He rolls over and crushes Taehyung in a vicelike hug, and pretends he's not shedding a tear or two while he clings to him and taehyung laughs and pats his back.

That's when they hear the front door open and slam shut again. They both look at each other in confusion, but before they have time to do anything more than sit up in bed (Yoongi surreptitiously dabbing at his wet cheeks), Hoseok walks in calling out “hey Yoongi hyung I think left my phone here last–” he stops dead in his tracks staring at the two in bed, both looking more guilty than they probably need to. There's a moment of silence where they all just stare at each other with wide eyes, and then Hoseok is turning around already running for the door and hollering with glee “OH MY GOD ITS HAPPENING NAMJOONIE! JIMMINIE! ITS HAPPENING GUYS THEYRE DOING IT OHHHHHMYGODDDD!”

Yoongi flops back into bed “ugh it's too early for this, why does he have to yell, they aren't even here.”

Taehyung grins down at him, a sleepy boxy smile, his face still a little pink “hyung, want me to make you coffee?”

Yoongi cracks one eye open from under his arm where it's laid across his forehead “coffee sounds great” he gives Taehyung a lopsided grin “I'll make breakfast.”

As Yoongi follows Taehyung to the kitchen he's not sure what’ll happen next, but he's going to take it one day at a time, and if everyday is like this, he thinks he could do this for a long long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy that's it kids that's the end of the story! This is the first time I've actually ever finished anything I started writing so I'm pretty dang proud of myself just for that. Thank you for all the nice comments, please let me know what you think of it, or if you have criticism or suggestions for future stories \o/
> 
> Ps I'm considering an epilogue, like a slice of life a bit into the future, but it might have to wait a bit while I finish up other stories ;)


End file.
